One Nite STAN
by Azura Eve
Summary: [KAISOO/YAOI] [Sequel/Completed] [SEQUEL UP!] Kyungsoo akhirnya mengetahui jika Kai alias Kim Jongin ternyata salah satu siswa di tempatnya mengajar. Reaksinya? / NO SIDERS, YAAAAW...
1. One Nite STAN

_This story is dedicated to __**yongjun**__, as a gift FF for her __1__st__ anniversary of being an FFn author__. __Hwaiting,__ dear__!__A__nd enjoy the gift, __rated-M __as you want__…_

**One Nite sTAN**

Summary

_Kyungsoo yang berjalan-jalan ke _pub_ untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya tiba-tiba bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya, dan berakhir pada cinta satu malam. __(Halah, ini summary abstrak iye gue tau -,-")_

::Genre::

Romance

::Rate::

M (NC-17 for explicit sex!)

::Warning::

Boys Love—_mentioned s__ex __activity,_ Out of Chara, Humorless -,-)b

::Disclaimer::

KaiSoo belong to SM Entertainment but this story and Chen-gege is absolutely mine #slapped.

.

.

.

**Don't like don't read**_is an absolute law here. So just go back if you don't like this story__! Key? __**Flamer en basher? U better go back!**__**DON'T EVEN DARE TO REAAAAD **__#burn._

**.**

**.**

**C**urrent **M**usic: **D**avichi – **S**tarry **N**ight

**M**ood: **B**lushing!

**.**

**.**

Di pertengahan bulan Juli; saat orang-orang di distrik padat penduduk seperti Itaewon rata-rata pulang bekerja dan masuk ke rumahnya untuk beristirahat, dia berbelok ke _pub. _Saat itu Kyungsoo masih penat, esok masih harus menghadapi bertumpuk-tumpuk map serta kelengkapan kerja, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar.

Hitung-hitung cari hiburan.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam, ia disambut ramah oleh petugas _pub—_seorang wanita cantik dengan kostum kelinci yang membimbingnya ke sofa dekat _bar. _Kyungsoo bilang ia hanya ingin berkunjung sebentar jadi wanita itu meninggalkannya di salah satu bangku. Di sudut yang agak remang dan tidak terlalu jelas karena cahaya dari lampunya sudah agak redup.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya mengitari seluruh ruangan. Dan tatapan matanya berhenti saat Kyungsoo melihat ada laki-laki tampan, berdiri di lantai dansa.

Kyungsoo tahu dia meski baru sekali ini melihatnya langsung.

Namanya Jongin. Dan dia terkenal di distrik lampu merah sebagai salah satu yang digilai para wanita di _pub_.

Ya. Seperti sekarang saja, setiap orang yang berada di sana mendapati mata mereka terpaku pada satu sosok yang kini meliukkan tubuhnya dengan anggun dan penuh penghayatan. Sepertinya dia salah seorang penari handal, terlihat dari gerakannya yang terencana.

Jongin seperti _dancing machine, _membuat Kyungsoo tercekat menahan napas melihatnya. Kyungsoo begitu terpesona olehnya, jadi dia memandangi sosok itu tanpa kedip.

Beberapa penari—katakanlah _sexy dancer, _sudah mengosongkan lantai dansa dan sekarang hanya ada dirinya di sana. Orang-orang yang merupakan pengunjung _pub _berdiri melingkar ingin melihat aksinya yang tidak pernah mengecewakan. Semuanya bersorak untuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan pengunjung lain. Ia cenderung pasif dan memilih untuk menghindar dari kerumunan, duduk diam di bangku _bar _sembari tetap mengamati objek pengamatannya; Jongin, karena dia terpesona olehnya.

Cara Jongin menari sangat sempurna dan mempunyai _skill_. Mungkin saja dia pernah dilatih secara profesional atau bisa jadi sebaliknya, itu hanya kemampuan alamiahnya saja. Tapi tetap saja, jika ia tidak punya kelebihan untuk memainkan perasaan penonton, ia tetap belum bisa dibilang penari handal. Kyungsoo bisa tahu hal itu hanya dengan sekali menyimpulkan.

Seolah-olah kebetulan, Jongin berbalik, membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya lekat terkaget dan otomatis mata mereka bertemu. Kontak mata terjadi. Kyungsoo terkesiap, matanya yang sudah lebar makin melebar lagi ketika ia melihat sudut bibir Jongin terangkat, seperti menyeringai. Pasti orang-orang terpesona olehnya karena telah dimantrai oleh tatapan mautnya, setidaknya itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

Harusnya tatapan tersebut berlangsung lebih lama lagi namun Jongin memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Kyungsoo. Berbalik dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas, ia tak menyadari jika ia sudah menenggak bergelas-gelas skot malam ini. Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Setelah beberapa lama, ia merasa agak tenang dan melihat sekeliling _pub _sedang disihir oleh pesona sang penari.

_Pub_ itu besar, bagus dan luas. Tak terlalu mewah namun tidak bisa dibilang kelas rendahan. Tidak terlalu terkenal, tapi di sanalah Kyungsoo bisa mencari hiburan tanpa was-was ia akan dikenali rekan kerjanya.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan seperti ingat sesuatu, ia melirik jam tangannya. Hampir tengah malam pas. Gawat, besok dia akan dipindah ke tempat kerja baru dan masih banyak yang mesti disiapkan olehnya jadi dia harus pergi sekarang.

Kyungsoo melempar satu lirikan penuh kekaguman pada sosok Jongin sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya ke pintu keluar.

**.**

**.**

"Aku belum selesai."

Kyungsoo terlonjak. Ada seseorang menahan tangannya dan menjegal langkahnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat mengatur napas dan memegang dadanya yang naik-turun dengan cepat.

"Ma—Maaf?" gagap Kyungsoo. Ia kaget ketika ada orang tak dikenal menahan lengannya dan ia kaget, ternyata orang itu adalah Jongin, si penari _pub. _Yang Kyungsoo lebih tidak mengerti lagi, mengapa laki-laki itu bisa tahu dia ada di sini?

"Kau pergi sebelum kusuruh. Aku belum selesai," balasnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo tajam ketika bicara, membuat Kyungsoo mengkeret. Dan jangan lupakan posisi mereka; Kyungsoo terhimpit di dinding dengan Jongin menyandarkan dua lengannya di sisi kepala Kyungsoo, membuatnya terjebak.

Tubuh Kyungsoo lebih mungil daripada Jongin, meski perbedaan tinggi mereka tidak terlalu mencolok. Kyungsoo juga lebih berisi sedikit daripada penari itu. Rambut Kyungsoo pendek dan hitam, pakaiannya juga cenderung rapih dan sederhana. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari Kyungsoo, tapi… bukankah secara tidak langsung Jongin telah tertarik padanya?

Fakta jika Jongin berbela-bela diri keluar _pub _hanya demi mengejar Kyungsoo cukup mencengangkan. Bayangkan, betapa banyak wanita cantik di dalam _pub _yang menatapnya nakal dan tertarik untuk sekedar menghabiskan satu malam panas dengannya; tapi kenapa dia justru memilih Kyungsoo?

"Um, maaf?" tegur Kyungsoo lagi saat Jongin diam saja. Hanya memandanginya dari atas rambut sampai ujung kaki seolah-olah ada yang salah dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat kebingungan dan Jongin nampak menahan tawa yang ingin meledak. Kyungsoo polos sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa…" kekeh Jongin, "Apa kau kaget melihatku?"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar, hampir keluar dari rongganya. "Tidak!" pekiknya. Kyungsoo mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan dirinya. "Tidak. Bukan itu. Aku minta maaf jika aku pulang sebelum kau selesai menari tapi aku memang harus pergi. Ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan dan sekarang hampir terlambat dan—"

"Aku mengerti."

Jongin tersenyum. Ia melepaskan kungkungannya dan menatap sungguh-sungguh ke dalam manik Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah bersamaan Jongin yang mengecup pipinya, "Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang,"

"T—Tunggu, apa kau bilang?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Kubilang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Mungkin bila mata Kyungsoo adalah biji salak, mereka sudah terpental keluar dari tempatnya, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebih lebar dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. "Kenapa?"

Jongin mengendikkan bahu, "Ingin saja. **Aku menyukaimu**."

"K—Kau… menyukaiku?" lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk membetulkan. Tiba-tiba mata Kyungsoo yang lebar meredup, "Apa maksudmu kau ingin memainkanku?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Mereka baru satu kali bertemu dan belum berkenalan secara sah. Hanya Kyungsoo yang mengetahui namanya tapi Jongin tidak. Bagaimana bisa Jongin bilang dia menyukai Kyungsoo? Jongin saja baru pertama kali melihatnya, itupun ketika tatapan mata mereka bertubrukan secara tidak sengaja. Kyungsoo pikir Jongin adalah— "Orang aneh,"

Jongin kembali mengangkat bahunya, "Aku memang aneh."

"Kau bahkan tak mengenalku," cibir Kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku menginginkanmu…" ucapnya. Ia melangkah mendekat sampai rasanya tidak ada ruang untuk sekedar menarik napas di antara mereka. "Kau juga menginginkanku… Itulah yang terpenting."

Kyungsoo mendongak dan memandang wajah Jongin lekat. Jongin sangat tampan, terlebih saat pantulan sinar bulan menimpa surai hitamnya. Kyungsoo sampai bertanya-tanya sebenarnya ia sedang bermimpi atau apa, sih? Kalau ini di alam nyata kenapa Kyungsoo bisa bertemu sosok rupawan seperti Jongin yang berkata jika dia menyukai dirinya? Apa ini mimpi? Rasanya iya, tapi Jongin begitu nyata—

Dan Kyungsoo yang percaya pada hal-hal realistis tentu saja tidak memercayai itu.

Akhirnya ia mendorong dada Jongin menjauh, "Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku juga menginginkanmu?" tanyanya terengah-engah.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, "Bukankah kenyataannya begitu?"

Tak sampai satu menit untuk Kyungsoo mengiyakan hal tersebut dalam hati. Ia adalah orang jujur, tidak bisa berbohong. Tapi apakah ia harus jujur di depan Jongin? Orang ini kurangajar dan seperti tidak tahu malu. Ia gengsi jika harus mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Jongin pada pandangan pertama. "Lalu kalau aku menyukaimu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tantang Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyeringai, "Seperti kubilang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku tidak sembarangan membawa orang asing ke rumah."

Jongin tidak mau kalah, "Baik. Kalau begitu kita ke tempatku saja," jawabnya singkat.

Setelah berkata begitu, Jongin melangkah menjauhi Kyungsoo. Ia menyusuri trotoar dengan langkah santai. Kyungsoo tertegun beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa ia menurut saja.

Sepertinya separuh penghabisan malam ini akan Kyungsoo habiskan di tempat Jongin.

**.**

**.**

Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah motel yang sistem bayarnya per jam, Jongin bahkan tidak berhenti untuk bertanya-tanya sesuatu dengan petugas yang duduk di resepsionis. Resepsionis itu seperti telah hapal akan dirinya, jadi ia melemparkan kunci yang langsung sigap ditangkap Jongin.

Jongin melanjutkan jalannya ke lantai atas, lagi-lagi meninggalkan Kyungsoo membuntuti dengan patuh di belakangnya.

"Kau pelanggan tetap?" tanya Kyungsoo sinis.

Jongin berhenti berjalan dan tersenyum samar, "Aku tinggal di sini."

Kyungsoo tersipu, malu karena salah tebak. "Oh…"

**.**

**.**

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dekat lorong. Jongin mencolokkan kunci dan membukanya, mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk.

Di dalam terasa hangat. Sepertinya Jongin menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Ruangan tersebut berukuran sedang. Kyungsoo yakin tempat tidurnya pasti sempit. Dan hanya ada beberapa meja serta kursi kecil. Lengkap dengan lemari kecil yang terisi penuh perabotan dengan peralatan dapur seadanya. Hampir menyerupai apartemen namun motel ini jauh lebih kecil.

"Kalau kau tinggal di sini kenapa resepsionis yang menyimpan kunci?" tanya Kyungsoo curiga.

Jongin menoleh padanya, "Kalau keluar rumah, biasanya aku tidak membawa apa-apa kecuali ponsel, apalagi kau tahu kerjaanku di _pub._"

"Menari?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Kalau aku mengantungi kunci, kalau hilang bagaimana?" tanyanya. Ia membuka risleting jaketnya. "Dan sebelum kau bertanya aku akan jelaskan. Begini, ayahku punya beberapa hotel dan motel di kota ini jadi itulah kenapa aku bisa ada di sini. Aku ingin sedikit bebas." Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang manggut-manggut, "Yah… tempat ini mungkin kecil tapi di sini bebas uang sewa," cengir Jongin.

"Aku mengerti…" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin bergerak mendekatinya, membuat Kyungsoo terhimpit ke dinding. "Siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo mengulum bibir bawahnya gugup, "B—Bukankah terbalik? Harusnya aku yang duluan tahu namamu,"

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Panggil saja aku Kai." katanya, lalu Jongin menunduk sampai bibirnya yang dingin menerpa permukaan kulit leher Kyungsoo, "Kau sendiri, siapa namamu?"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar lagi (entah berapa kali sudah ia membelalakkan matanya hari ini), membuat Jongin tertawa kecil melihat betapa lucunya wajah Kyungsoo. Matanya yang lebar membuat ia tampak seperti burung hantu. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo enggan memberitahu namanya pada Jongin.

"Baik," kata Jongin, "jangan beritahu aku."

Jongin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Sampai akhirnya wajahnya hanya berjarak lima senti dengan wajah Kyungsoo, ia tertegun. Mengamati betapa indahnya wajah Kyungsoo dari dekat. Kyungsoo diam saja seolah telah terhipnotis olehnya. Jongin masih memandanginya; mata Kyungsoo yang besar, hidungnya, alisnya yang hitam tebal serta bibirnya yang penuh. Dia berhenti di sana dan mengamatinya. Mengamati bibir Kyungsoo yang volumenya tebal. Dan Jongin menggigit bibirnya sendiri secara sensual. Pasti kalau kedua belah bibir itu disatukan rasanya sangat—wow!

Jongin menuntun telunjuknya menekan bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti maksud Jongin. Ia cemberut, menambah kesan imut di mata Jongin.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tanpa basa-basi Jongin langsung meraup bibir Kyungsoo kasar. Gerakannya cepat namun hati-hati. Ia menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan semakin mempersempit celah di antara wajah mereka. Jongin mengulum bibir Kyungsoo, membuat yang lebih mungil terengah-engah menarik napas. Ia tidak tahu-menahu karena Jongin menciumnya tiba-tiba, tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali. Tapi alih-alih menolak, Kyungsoo justru mengimbangi ciumannya.

Sesekali Jongin melumat, menghisap dan menggigiti bibir Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo melayang, tidak tahu lagi dengan kata apa menggambarkan semua sensasi itu. Ia benar-benar menikmatinya. Semua perlakuan Jongin padanya, Kyungsoo menyukainya. Dan ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berakhir begini dan mau saja ketika diajak Jongin pulang. Ia juga tidak mengerti.

Bibir Jongin yang lembut membawa Kyungsoo mengikuti alur permainannya. Mereka berciuman dengan pelan dan dalam. Terkadang, gerakannya cepat dan terkadang mereka mengambil jeda dan hanya saling mengecup. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, meringkuk lebih dekat dalam pelukan Jongin dan tangannya mengalung ke leher Jongin.

Jongin lalu membopong tubuh Kyungsoo, mendudukkannya di pinggiran ranjang dan tersenyum manis padanya. Kyungsoo terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah, ia malu menatap Jongin jadi dia menunduk. "Kau malu?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya cepat dan menggeleng, "T—Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa menunduk?" tanya Jongin. Tangannya bergerak membingkai wajah Kyungsoo dan membelai pipinya. "Jangan takut padaku," ucap Jongin seolah menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, "Rasanya aneh saja mengetahui aku tidak marah saat ciuman pertamaku diambil orang," katanya lalu terkekeh. Jongin memandanginya, "Jadi, kau tidak _keberatan_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan dengan itu Jongin menyeringai. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo berbaring di atas ranjangnya dan naik ke atas Kyungsoo, memerangkapnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih berbalut pakaian lengkap lama-lama telanjang. Jongin melucutinya dengan gerakan yang sopan.

Kyungsoo sudah tak berbalut apa-apa lagi namun Jongin masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap. "K—Kau curang," cicit Kyungsoo. Lalu tangannya bergerak sendiri, membuka risleting jins Jongin serta kaus yang dikenakan laki-laki itu dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo terjerembab di antara dirinya dan kasur yang empuk. Dada mereka saling bersentuhan, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan panas tubuh seseorang yang berada di atasnya. Agak lembab sedikit karena mungkin pengaruh Jongin habis menari.

Jongin mengecup bibirnya lagi dan mereka berbagi ciuman-ciuman kecil di sela desahan. Kyungsoo mendesahkan nama _Kai_, jemarinya yang bebas mengalung di leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Jongin membelai permukaan kulit paha Kyungsoo dengan jarinya. Bergerak perlahan dan menyusuri tiap kurva yang tercetak dengan jelas. Kyungsoo begitu indah, layaknya permata di tengah kegelapan, atau jika Jongin lebih suka diksi yang mudah—Kyungsoo sangat menawan.

Pikiran Kyungsoo mulai berkelebat ke berbagai macam hal, yaitu saat Jongin menari di atas lantai dansa. Bagaimana Jongin meliuk, berputar ke samping dengan cepat, menangkup selangkangannya dan juga saat ia berjinjit dengan seringai. Gerakannya yang cepat dan lincah, serta butir keringat yang melengkapi penampilannya. Kurang lebih Kyungsoo tertarik dengan Jongin.

Mereka masih berciuman hebat.

Jemari Kyungsoo segera mengelus tengkuk Jongin, mulai meremas rambut belakang laki-laki tampan itu begitu ia merasakan dirinya kalah dan jatuh dalam sentuhan lidah hangat Jongin di langit-langit mulutnya. Kyungsoo mendesah untuk pertama kalinya, kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, mencari setiap titik paling nyaman tanpa lupa mendesah nikmat atas ciuman Jongin yang merajainya. Bibir Jongin benar-benar lihai, bahkan Kyungsoo terbuai dan mulai tegang hanya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Menit terbunuh.

Satu erangan lembut keluar dari bibir Jongin yang merasa puas dengan ciuman terakhir yang ia persembahkan untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin melakukannya tanpa memaksa Kyungsoo, karena laki-laki itu juga mengikuti alur ciuman mereka.

Begitu ciuman hebat itu terlepas, Kyungsoo segera membenamkan wajahnya di leher Jongin. Jongin mencium leher putih pucat Kyungsoo sementara tangannya menuju selangkangan laki-laki mungil itu, meraih kemaluan Kyungsoo dan meremasnya perlahan. Sementara itu, Jongin bisa merasakan tangan Kyungsoo semakin mengalung kuat di pinggulnya, mulut itu memberikan ciuman basah di telinganya—menggigit daun telinganya dengan sangat mesra namun begitu menggoda.

Beberapa saat, Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. Kyungsoo mengerjap, tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba menginterupsi ciuman di lehernya. Satu desahan kekecewaan mampir dan itu membuat Jongin menyeringai, "Kenapa?" kekehnya. Kyungsoo diam, Jongin melucuti celana dalam yang masih menempel. Sampai akhirnya entah mengapa Jongin bisa jadi sama _polosnya _seperti Kyungsoo, ia berhenti dan agak menjauhkan diri.

"Kau yakin melakukan ini? Aku tidak akan berhenti di tengah-tengah, kalau kau ingin tahu," ucap Jongin. Ia memperingatkan Kyungsoo. Alih-alih Kyungsoo menghalau maniknya bertatapan dengan Jongin, ia mengangguk. "Aku milikmu malam ini."

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan segera menindih Kyungsoo lagi, "Senang mendengarnya."

Tangan Kyungsoo berpindah ke pinggang Jongin. Memeluk laki-laki itu erat dan membuat dua tubuh itu menempel satu sama lain tanpa spasi. Kakinya mengalung, membungkus tungkai kaki Jongin dan membuat kulit kemaluan mereka saling beradu.

Jongin menggeram, sensasi tersebut muncul dan berputar jadi satu di pikirannya. Ia sangat menginginkan Kyungsoo berada di bawahnya. Mendesah, melagukan namanya lewat erangan pasrah saat ia menusuk tubuh itu nanti. Tapi Jongin masih bersabar diri. Ia tahu ini akan jadi yang pertama kalinya buat Kyungsoo jadi dia membuat segalanya terasa menyenangkan bagi kedua pihak. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo trauma dan jadi takut. Meski Jongin sendiri tidak yakin apakah mereka akan bertemu lagi setelah malam ini? Percintaan mereka pasti hanya berlangsung satu malam saja dan setelah itu keduanya akan melupakannya. Maka dia akan membuat malam ini malam terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Bercinta dengan seseorang yang baru dikenal untuk pertama kalinya.

Kyungsoo begitu indah, terpejam dengan kelopak matanya yang menawan menahan beberapa erangan seksi yang membuat birahi Jongin naik berkali-kali lipat. Kulit kemaluan yang saling menempel itu bergesekan seiring Jongin yang menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. Jongin menyeringai sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Kyungsoo—menyentuh tepat di belahan bokong padat yang tidak terbalut apa-apa itu.

Jarinya meliuk pelan sampai di belahan belakang Kyungsoo dan mencari lubang laki-laki itu. Tanpa ragu Jongin melesakkan jari tengahnya masuk ke dalam. "Uhhh, Kai…" lenguh Kyungsoo saat Jongin menusuk lubangnya yang ketat. Kyungsoo agak kaget dan membulatkan mata merasakan sensasi asing di dalam dirinya. Alih-alih menolak, dia justru mengetatkan pelukannya di pinggang Jongin. Membuat Jongin tersenyum dalam diam.

Jongin menghisap leher putihnya, sementara yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah menutup mata dan mengerang kenikmatan. Jari Jongin bergerak pelan dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

"Ahh…" suara desahan Kyungsoo masih terdengar halus, permainan jari Jongin masih sangat lembut dan lambat, hanya mengeluarkan dan masuk kembali—menggelitiki indera perabanya hingga Kyungsoo melenguh nikmat. Jongin lalu mengangkat badan Kyungsoo, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terhimpit di dinding kamar yang dingin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat tangan Jongin yang menganggur membelai wajahnya, matanya menutup rapat ketika bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Ciuman yang lembut yang diiringi debaran jantung dari masing-masingnya, Kyungsoo seolah merasakan sapuan lidah Jongin di bibirnya dan ia pun tak bisa menolak setelah mulutnya sudah dikuasai oleh lidah tersebut.

Jongin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo, dan mengelus seluruh kulit dada laki-laki itu—menambah denyut-denyut nikmat di setiap aliran darah Kyungsoo.

Jongin akhirnya membuat _jalan_ _bawah_ di tubuh belakang Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mendapati ia kagum dengan Jongin. Jongin memiliki bakat lain selain bergerak di lantai dansa. Sebab pada saat Jongin memperlakukannya, ia merasa Jongin sangat menghargainya. Tidak terburu-buru.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Memangnya penting sekali ya bagi Jongin untuk mengetahui namanya? Dia mungkin telah keluar, melanggar janjinya karena telah tenggelam dalam nafsu tetapi Kyungsoo tetap tidak boleh membongkar identitasnya pada orang asing. Dia tidak tahu mengapa hal itu penting baginya—Kyungsoo sangat meragukan dirinya akan bertemu Jongin lagi—tapi Kyungsoo yang memulainya. Ia yang memulai semuanya. Coba saja ia menolak pasti Jongin sudah melepaskannya dan tidak bertanya-tanya lagi.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo tidak menyesal. Toh, dia juga tertarik pada Jongin. Bercinta untuk semalam dengan Jongin sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

Kyungsoo menggeleng menantang, memilih untuk membungkus kakinya di sekitar pinggul Jongin dan menariknya lebih dekat.

Jongin menggeram dan menangkap bibir Kyungsoo dalam ciuman kasar, "Baik, aku tidak akan bertanya siapa namamu," katanya, lalu ia menambah dua jari masuk ke dalam lubang ketat Kyungsoo, membuat yang lebih mungil memekik sakit. Jongin terkekeh, menggoda Kyungsoo dan menggigit bibirnya saat ia berada di atas si mungil. Tubuh mereka sekarang benar-benar panas dan licin karena keringat.

Manik bundar Kyungsoo agak berair dan Jongin menjilat airmatanya, "Jangan menangis. Aku janji pelan-pelan,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia memejamkan matanya. Jongin mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dan menuntun kemaluan yang telah tegak. Ia mendorongnya pelan-pelan, membuat Kyungsoo menggigiti bibir karena sakit. Kuku jari Kyungsoo menekan pinggul Jongin saat kemaluan Jongin telah masuk seluruhnya ke dalam lubangnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa dengan Jongin, laki-laki itu bergerak pelan-pelan. Maju mundur secara perlahan dan membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman. Perut Kyungsoo seperti terisi kupu-kupu dan kemaluannya memerah ingin mengeluarkan benih.

Jongin menambah tempo kecepatannya. Ia menyodok-nyodok lubang Kyungsoo dengan kuat sekarang, tidak lagi pelan-pelan. Tubuh mungil di bawahnya tersentak-sentak akibat gerakannya dan Kyungsoo melenguh, "K—Kai… ohhhhhh, d—di sana, ahh—ah,"

Jongin terdiam. Ia hanya mendesah sebisanya karena tidak tahu ingin memanggil seseorang yang tengah ia gagahi ini dengan sebutan apa. Laki-laki mungil itu menolak memberitahu namanya dan itu membuat Jongin agak dongkol. Jadi dia hanya bergerak dan terus bergerak. Mengisi tubuh dalam Kyungsoo dengan miliknya yang ereksi.

**.**

**.**

Bunyi kecipak dua paha yang beradu terdengar membelah angin malam dan kamar motel Jongin jadi berlipat-lipat lebih hangat. Mereka sudah tidak membutuhkan penghangat ruangan lagi karena keduanya saling menghangatkan. Laki-laki yang lebih mungil kadang merengek saat kulit kemaluan Jongin seperti melukai kulit dalamnya. Jongin kadang bergerak dengan kasar, tapi kadang ia menunggangi Kyungsoo sangat-sangat lembut.

Jongin _menghukumnya _dengan sangat indah. Kyungsoo merasa melayang dan dibawa ke kahyangan saat laki-laki itu membisikkan kata, "Kau sempurna," atau, "Kau indah," di lubang telinganya. Tubuh mereka masih menyatu dalam satu ritme, dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak keberatan jika Jongin menyuruhnya mengubah posisi baru.

Kyungsoo baru pertama kalinya melakukan seks dan ini adalah pengalaman terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Ia belum pernah merasa sesemangat ini. Setiap ciuman, sentuhan, serta tusukan Jongin dalam tubuhnya membuatnya gila.

Jongin terengah-engah dalam tarikan napasnya dan mulai kelelahan. Butir keringat tercipta di sisi pelipisnya dan ia tersenyum. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan keadaan menjadi hening. Jongin masih bergerak mengisinya, namun matanya terpaku pada sosok Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

"KAI!"

Kyungsoo memekik. Ia baru saja _sampai, _membuat Jongin geleng-geleng kepala. Kyungsoo sudah orgasme dua kali dan dia belum sama sekali. Kurang lebih itu membuatnya tertantang, ia mengangkat pinggul Kyungsoo ke atas dan menyodoknya lebih dalam. Entah berapa kali ia hampir berhasil menyemburkan benihnya namun lubang ketat Kyungsoo melarangnya.

Mereka terus bercinta dengan dalam sampai punggung Kyungsoo melengkung tajam, kakinya membungkus erat tubuh Jongin dan Jongin menutup percintaan itu dengan menyemburkan cairannya di sana.

Terengah-engah, Jongin mengembangkan senyum. Kyungsoo terlihat kepayahan dan masih mengambil napas.

Setelah itu, tak satupun dari mereka yang bergerak atau mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk beberapa waktu. Jongin menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyungsoo dan berguling ke samping untuk memberi laki-laki mungil itu ruang untuk bernapas dan menenangkan diri.

**.**

**.**

Saat Jongin ingin memejamkan matanya, ia dibuat terkejut dan membelalak karena ternyata Kyungsoo telah mendudukkan diri.

_Apa dia tidak kelelahan? _pikir Jongin bertanya-tanya.

"A—Aku harus pergi," kata Kyungsoo menjelaskan raut kebingungan Jongin. Ia melompat dari ranjang dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan.

"Harus?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Secepat itukah?" tanya Jongin lagi. Ia menaikkan alisnya sangsi. Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa detik namun tetap mengenakan pakaiannya, "Aku sudah bilang aku harus segera pulang. Ada pekerjaan besar telah menantiku besok,"

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar dengan lipatan tangannya. Tubuhnya masih telanjang dan dia tidak menutupinya dengan apapun.

"Tidak mau membersihkan diri dulu?" tanya Jongin. Matanya mesum, memandangi tubuh Kyungsoo dan berhenti di selangkangan laki-laki mungil itu. Beberapa benih hasil percintaan mereka barusan menempel di paha Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo makin memerah saat ia menyadari tatapan Jongin terpaku padanya. Ia mengenakan celana jinsnya dan mengancingkannya cepat-cepat.

"Aku akan membersihkan diri di rumah," ucapnya membela diri.

Ketika Kyungsoo selesai berpakaian, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Wilayah ini sangat asing baginya, Kyungsoo belum pernah ke sini. Ia bisa _tidur _dengan orang asing ini saja, masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Dan Kyungsoo merasa seperti dia tidak tahu malu, menghabiskan satu malam dengan _Kai, _dan pergi tanpa basa-basi. Tapi bagaimanapun, mereka saling _memuaskan,_ kan? Bagi Kyungsoo itu sudah impas.

"Umm. Berat mengatakan ini tapi… selamat tinggal," kata Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya, "Benarkah _selamat tinggal_?"

Kyungsoo mengantungi tangannya ke saku, "Hmm,"

"Oke. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Kyungsoo berbalik meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya, tapi gerakan tangannya berhenti saat Jongin bicara;

"Masih bersikeras tidak ingin memberitahu namamu?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh saat ia mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang tergolong konyol. Ia tersenyum dan tanpa membalik badan, ia melirik Jongin lewat bahunya.

"Selamat tinggal, Kai."

Blaaam.

Ketika pintu itu tertutup, Jongin merosot jatuh ke tempat tidurnya dan mendesah. "Kuharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi," gumamnya.

Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menatap telapak tangannya. Dia masih bisa merasakan betapa halusnya kulit Kyungsoo yang membelai permukaan kulitnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia menghela napas lebih dalam, menjatuhkan tangannya dan tersenyum, "Paling tidak dia pernah jadi _milikku_…"

.

.

.

—**F**IN—

.

.

.

.

.

_Eheheheh, canda doang. Ni masih ada lanjutannya kok! Behahaha #dipetok XD_

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog—**

Dua hari berlalu sejak Kyungsoo menghabiskan malamnya dengan orang asing. Itu betul-betul membuatnya berpikir lagi, ia tidak mengerti kenapa terus kepikiran dengan sosok yang begitu pandai meliukkan tubuhnya itu. Ia tidak bisa melupakan _Kai_.

Tapi alih-alih mengharapkan bertemu kembali, Kyungsoo mendesah. Ia menatap ke depan dengan percaya diri dan mengecek tampilannya. Sekarang, ia tengah berdiri di luar salah satu kelas tempatnya mengajar. Kyungsoo baru dipindah ke mari karena masa mengajar guru yang sebelumnya sudah habis dan Kyungsoo ditunjuk untuk menggantikannya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mendorong pintu kelas itu.

Ia bisa melakukannya!

Kyungsoo telah berlatih selama berhari-hari. Teks-teks pelajaran yang akan ia ajar, juga caranya bicara ketika ia menerangkan pelajaran nanti. Ia bahkan menghapal persis yang ia tulis dan yang tertulis di kartu pengajar. Dia juga sudah menyiapkan beberapa bahan untuk mencairkan suasana—lelucon. Yeah, ini tidak sulit.

Mereka hanya anak-anak labil berusia tujuhbelas dan delapanbelas yang tidak begitu sulit diatur. Lagipula Kyungsoo hanya berjarak tiga tahun lebih tua dari mereka. Mereka pasti akan langsung nyaman dengan cara mengajarnya. Ya.

Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin jika ada yang memanggilnya _Hyung, _akan ia tolerir. Tapi untuk murid perempuan—err, _Oppa_? Memang sih, usia Kyungsoo tidak beda jauh dengan mereka tapi apa sebutan itu pantas? Mengingat dia adalah guru di situ.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti, biarlah. Akhirnya dengan memberanikan diri ia melangkah masuk. "Pagi, anak-anak," sapanya saat beberapa murid langsung melihatnya dengan takjub.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan ke meja guru dan menaruh buku-buku yang dibawanya. Ia belum berani menatap seisi kelas, namun hatinya berlomba-lomba saling mendahului. Antara ingin segera menyelesaikan ini atau tidak. Kyungsoo mengumpulkan keberaniannya, "Nama saya Do Kyungsoo. Mungkin kalian ada yang sudah tahu, Seperti kalian tahu, guru Matematika kalian, Nyonya Kim, sudah pensiun. Dan saya akan menggantikannya mengajar Matematika di kelas kalian mulai hari ini sampai kalian lulus. Saya harap kita bisa saling membantu. Yah, _simbiosis mutualisme_?" jelasnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya mendongak—

—dan tersentak!

Oh! Asdfghjkl asdfghjkl asdfghjkl! K—Kenapa bisa begini?

Kenapa _dia_ bisa duduk di bangku itu?

DAN KENAPA **KAI **BISA ADA DI SANA?!

Kyungsoo mengumpat, menyumpah serapah dan segala makian bercampur satu dalam dirinya. I—Ini gila! _Kai _duduk di bangku murid! Tepatnya di bangku kedua deret keempat dekat meja guru. Yang itu artinya mejanya dengan meja guru sangat berdekatan!

Ting tong ting tong! Aduh!

Oh! Demi boneka Pororo-nya yang sudah mulai dekil. B—Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menceburkan dirinya ke dalam Samudera Atlantik detik ini juga sebab sepasang bibir tebal milik Jongin menyeringai dengan sangat puas.

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah mimik menjadi syok, kaget, matanya melotot dengan mulut ternganga dan pipi membulat.

"_**Do. Kyungsoo. Seonsaengnim**__..._" ucapnya. Ia sengaja menjeda setiap suku kata saat ia mengucapkannya. Senyum jahat terpatri di wajahnya saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari lidahnya. "_Selamat datang._"

Dunia serasa berputar-putar di depan mata Kyungsoo. Ia sudah tidak bisa fokus dan pandangannya mulai buram. Beberapa anak perempuan memekik saat tubuhnya oleng, dan hal terakhir yang Kyungsoo ucapkan sebelum ia pingsan adalah:

"SIAL!"

**E**nd!

**/Zula's Side/**

#cough# Ehm. Okeh. Saya tau saya tau itu gak hot NC-nya iya saya tau (-,-)/ dibilang saya tuh gak jago nulis FF, apalagi nulis adegan begituan. Itu tau juga karna baca komik hentai #eh. Behaha, ketauan deh. Tp gapapa(?), mesum dikit itu anugrah(?).

Okeee, adek **yongjun**, utang saya lunas yah! Jangan minta yg lebih aneh lagi(?) haha, ini aja botak mikirin scene anuannya(?) XDv tadinya eon emg niat nulis ampe scene Kai-nya menye doang itu tuh. Cuman krn ini bukan angsttt..ditambahin epilog deh :p

Akhir2 ini gatau kenapa saya lagi addict banget ama KaiSoo, apalagi pas nonton FMV yg isinya moment2 mereka digabung jadi satu hadeeeehhh, itu rasanya pingin teriak2 sendiri, ngiri -,-) mana channel langganan saya, **kaisooism**,isinya tu dua org doang (re: KaiSoo) jadi ya mo gimana lagi. Apalagi adek saya KaiSoo-shipper, udah dah. Eh tp emg fakta KaiSoo yg suka ngumbar _kemesraan rated-M_ itu betulan gak? Apa cmn hoax? ._.)a

**Review please, yaa?** Well. Yg **KaiSoo shipper sejati pantang jadi silent readerssss!** **:3**

Saya nulis sekuelnya sih, isinya full KaiSoo NC. Ngehehe, tapi itu terserah readers, mo dipublish ato gak, keputusannya(?) ada di tangan kalian. Saya cuman sbg pihak yg menawarkan(?). Kl mau, ntr saya publishin. Gak mau juga gak apa. Tapi… **saya nunggu minimal 29 review**. Deal, oke? Kalo nggak yaudin selesai ampe sini aja toh cuman OS -,-

p/s: Baca juga translitan **Anterograde Tomorrow** di profilku :D


	2. (Sequel) He is My Student

**PERHATIAN!**

**Tolong sebelum masuk ke cerita baca ini; jangan di-skip, oke? **Saya nggak pingin ada kesalahpahaman lagi, plis. Nah gini, ehm—

Satu: Ini sekuel dari gift FF saya untuk **yongjun**, judulnya **One Nite STAN**. Buat yg belum baca & niat baca FF ini disaranin baca itu dulu karna ceritanya terkait. Kalo langsung maksa baca FF ini tanpa pernah baca **One Nite STAN**, saya jamin readers pasti bingung. Ujung2nya nanti pasti saya lagi diprotes. Yg aneh-lah, yg alurnya maksa-lah, yg gimana2 semacamnya, saya nggak mau tau ya. Oke, cukup jelas.

Dua: FF saya sejauh ini **selalu** **OOC dan pake setting AU (Alternate Universe) **alias bukan set _sebenarnya_. Saya nggak men-casting artis dalam FF saya dengan kehidupan nyatanya. Mereka gak ditulis sbg artis EXO dan biasanya saya naruh mereka jadi orang biasa. Nah, kenapa saya belum pernah nulis pake set AR karna saya takut salah2 fakta, kecuali **BaekYeol is Not Real**, beberapa ada yg bilang itu rada canon. Soalnya saya nulis itu ngambil langsung pake fakta BaekYeol.

Tiga: **Saya nggak pernah maksa readers untuk percaya apa yang saya tulis**. Tulisan saya mungkin sedikit mengada-ada karna semuanya pure imajinasi liar saya. Tapi bukan berarti ketika saya memutuskan me-publish FF, saya tidak meriset terlebih dulu. Paling nggak saya gugling dan caritau di buku2 supaya apa yg saya tulis agak _sedikit nyambung _sama kehidupan nyata. Saya tau mungkin banyak yg kernyitin alis waktu baca **One Nite STAN** tapi saya gak asal jeblak tentang _cinta satu malam_nya. Mungkin konyol tapi itu betulan ada. Contohnya; kakak teman saya—sekarang orangnya udah nikah sm pacarnya yg ketemu di klub. Tapi utk catatan tambahan aja, **saya gak akan nulis sesuatu tanpa mengonfirmasi dan mencaritau clue2 tersebut valid ato nggak**. Dalam arti, saya usahain dlm FF-ku saya caritau dulu yg kira2 butuh penjabaran.

Empat: Saya tegaskan lagi; **kalau nggak suka sama plot, cast ato jalan cerita dari FF ini, silahkan langsung klik tanda silang di tab readers**. Saya nggak mau capek2 ulang2 utk ingatin supaya yg gak suka FF ini hindarin baca. Kayaknya udah jelas banget selalu saya panteng **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** sebelum masuk ke cerita.

Lima: Saya pingin luruskan ttg **One Nite STAN**; **SAYA NGGAK PERNAH NULIS KALO JARAK UMUR KAISOO HANYA SETAHUN**. Setahu saya saya cuman nulis, **"…berjarak tiga tahun lebih tua dari mereka."** Udah, gitu. Gak ada konfirmasi utk jarak umur Jongin-Kyungsoo yg hanya setahun. Mungkin ya, di RL (Real Life/Kehidupan Nyata) mereka berjarak setahun tapi **di FF saya yg itu saya buat mereka berjarak tiga tahun**. Dan kenapa saya berani naruh selisih usia tiga tahun? Karna tetangga saya ada yg jadi dosen di umurnya yg masih 21. Sekarang orangnya ngajar mahasiswa yg hampir sepantar sm dia. Bahkan ada yg lebih tua. Bisa jadi dia aksel dan pintar? Nah, saya ambil karakter guru Kyungsoo dari sana. Jadi saya yg naruh umur Kyungsoo 21 itu bukan hasil ngarang tapi karna di RL saya ketemu yg beneran begitu. Dan Kyungsoo di sini anggap aja masih guru percobaan, dia ditunjuk utk gantiin Ny. Kim—bukan begitu? Itungannya gini; Kyungsoo masuk SD 7th. Sekolahnya aksel 4th. Jadi SMP Kyungsoo cuman 2th, dan SMA-nya juga 2th. Terus dia kuliah cuman 3th. (Jadi gini 7+6+2+2+3=20) jadi dia selesain studi umur 20, setahunnya anggap aja pengalaman kerja dia—magang2. Masuk akal kan? Nah terus utk Kai yg masih _bocah _tapi udah main ke pub, jaman sekarang mah udah gak asing lagi. Banyak yg sepantar SMU maennya ke klub malem *tapi bukan buat dicontoh loh yaa* jadi ya Kai anggaplah salah satu dari mereka itu. Apalagi Kai ceritanya tinggalnya kepisah dari ortu kan? Umm, terus buat **SiDer Tobat****, **yg betul emang **One Night Stand **tapi kakak(?)sengaja buat judulnya **One Nite STAN**. Biar gak terlalu mainstream aja. Terus kakak buat begitu krn kulit abang Kai kan tan. Nah, tan-nya itu biar nyelip ke sana (re: STAN) ahahah. Okee, dimengerti yaa? :D

Enam: **Jika readers nggak suka LEMON/SMUT/NC/FF dengan M-rated, saya sarankan segera tutup tab readers**. Karna di sini tempatnya scene itu. Sebelumnya saya juga udah bilang kan, kalo di sekuel ini bakalan full NC? Hardcore. But **di FF ini bakalan muncul banyak kata2 kasar, makian, cacian, diksi yg gak disaring (karna saya sengaja membuatnya vulgar. Ex: penis), SMUT dg scene terang2an—eksplisit! INTINYA FF INI FULL RATED-M SCENE! **Jadi yg merasa kurang nyali utk baca, tolong mundur. Tapi saya tekankan, di sini gak ada gore (scene bunuh2an) melainkan adegan2 dewasa. Yg gak biasa silahkan tinggalkan tab dan klik tanda silang. FF ini bukan bacaan utk yg di bawah 15th tapi kalo udah pengalaman baca beginian, saya gak khawatir. Itu terserah tapi saya gak tanggung kalo ada pendewasaan sebelum waktunya, key? Kenapa min. 15th? Karna saya rasa umur segitu udah pinter ngebedain baik-buruk, jadi bisa hindarin hal2 gak senonoh. _Jangan sampe abis baca ini malah timbul kasus kek di SMP 4 (pidio porno itutuh). Ebuset -_-)y #abaikan._

Tujuh: Mengenai umur saya, saya udah legal kok buat bikin FF dg rating beginian #uhuk. Eung, saya pegang KTP bulan 9 tahun ini. Kalo ada pertanyaan seputar: _Kenapa bisa detil banget bagian penetrasinya? Tau darimana? Jangan-jangan nih authornya udah pernah… _NGEK! Cut! Cut! **Saya bukan belajar praktek tapi saya belajar teorinya**. Kadang nonton yutub, kadang baca novel Chicken Soup (judul ama isi dijamin beda, percaya deh) *btw itu novel udah masuk seri ke berapa, ya ._.)a*, yaaaah, buat referensi aja #plak#jder. Di pel. biologi juga ada kok, bab reproduksi. Tapi kalo di sana cuman sebatas hub. intim priaxwanita, kalo di sini hub. intim priaxpria WAHAHAHAHA! #ketawanista#ditimpuksendal XD

Delapan: Buat deskripsi yg akan muncul di bawah ni, nih (kalo udah masuk ke cerita) **bakal ada bahasan BDSM**. Saya gugling di embah Google dan baca2 artikel sekitar itu. Awalnya emang gak ngerti tapi insting fujo-lah yg menuntun saya #ea. Ehm, ya gituu deh pokoknya. Intinya BDSM itu semacam istilah utk ngegambarin kebiasaan masyarakat Barat yg suka pake _kekerasan _kalo lagi berhubungan seks. Jadi itu yg jadi _bottom_-nya ada yg kadang kaki sm tangannya diiket, terus si _top_-nya itu jajakin tubuhnya sampe _bottom-_nya pingsan. Kadang ada yg sehari semalem. Ya semau si _top_-nya itulah. _Top & bottom _sendiri itu istilah yg merujuk ke _seme & uke. Seme-uke _pasti taulah ya itu apa. Masa baca FF YAOI belom ngeh ama _kosakata dasar _XD tapi saya sih kurang suka sama penganut sistem BDSM -,- kasian yg jadi _uke_-nya. Hak asasinya terabaikan #plak.

Terakhir: Hufff haaaaah tarik napas, buang. Tarik napas, buang. Hhhhh. Apa saya keliatan terlalu _obsesif, _ya? Saya kurang tau. Saya memang suka reviews dari readers tapi saya gak tergila2 sampe jadi _mendewakan _reviews. Saya benci mengatakan ini tapi saya juga mau jujur jika **saya keberatan dengan reviewer dengan penname** **hn**. Saya tidak memaksa Anda utk menyukai paham yg saya anut, saya menghargai kebebasan berpersepsi. Tapi omongan Anda lebih dari menyelekit bagi saya. Apa Anda betul2 mengenal saya di RL? Apa Anda tau kepribadian asli saya bagaimana sehingga bisa bilang saya _**bego**_? Sekarang terserah Anda ingin menyangkal dan berkelit bagaimana, tapi saya minta tolong, lain kali kalo memang niat Anda baik (saya bisa merasakan jika Anda bukanlah silent readers, saya tau) tolong kemukakan pendapat Anda dengan baik juga. Jangan niat dan tindakan dipisah. Anda sangat bijak dg meninggalkan review, saya acungi jempol utk itu. Tapi cara menyampaikan Anda yg salah. Dan utk isi review Anda yg kurang lebih katakanlah menyakiti saya, saya sedikit belajar dari sana. Makasih udh mengingatkan saya meski cara Anda kurang mengenakkan. Tapi cobalah utk lebih sopan saat berkomentar tentang sesuatu. Baiklah, mungkin saya salah membatasi segini2 dalam tanda kutip utk bisa me-publish sekuel tapi asal Anda tau, saya tak sungguh2. Kalaupun kemarin review di **One Nite STAN** tdk sampai segitu dan ada readers tertarik dg sekuelnya, saya akan tetap publish itu. Kalo menurut sudut pandang Anda cenderung maksa, saya minta maaf. Saya hanya segelintir yg ingin FF-nya dihargai. Saya bukan tidak mengomentari karya orang tapi **apakah Anda tau kalo saya selalu me-review di tiap FF yg saya baca?** Apa saya harus melapor ke Anda kalo saya habis tinggalin review di FF author A, misal. Sampe Anda bilang saya selfish. Silahkan Anda cari sendiri di mana komentar saya nyangkut, tapi saya bukan selfish author. Saya gak pentingin diri saya sendiri. Saya sadar diri saya juga pemula di sini. Entahlah apa maksud Anda, tapi yg jelas saya gak akan berhenti hny karna Anda suruh saya hapus FF2 saya. Apa saya harus mengorbankan readers hanya demi Anda? Apa Anda tau kalo saya punya akun lain yg beda dari **Azura Eve **dan di sana isinya FF yg saya favoritkan? Kenapa di **Azura Eve **gak ada FF yg saya masukkan list favorit? Anda mau tau kenapa? Karna saya khusus membuat akun lain sbg akun readers. Dan di sana isinya ada ratusan FF author lain yg saya favoritkan. Saya gak pingin nampang. Saya gak mau nunjukkin nama saya ketika saya komentarin karya author lain. Meski kadang saya juga komentarin FF author lain pake akun ini kalo saya lagi malas login akun sebelah itu. Saya gak sama sekali mojokin siders, sama sekali. Ato Anda merasa tersinggung? Tapi… Apa Anda tau? Apa Anda pernah stalk saya? Saya baru di sini dan saya gak kenal Anda. Anda siapa dan saya siapa? Kalo gentle silahkan login dan selesaikan di PM baik2. Jangan bersikap seolah2 Anda mengenal pribadi saya secara sungguh2. Saya tak suka itu. Saya menulis pure krn hobi saya. Kalaupun Anda gak suka, saya gak maksa Anda supaya baca. Saya menulis hanya tuk yg menyukai apa yg saya tulis. Mungkin—Mungkin tulisan saya gak ada apa2nya dibanding tulisan writer/author lain yg jauh lebih hebat dari saya. Anda mengatakan saya gak punya skill dan gak mikir sebelum publish tulisan saya? Alrite, mungkin Anda benar FF saya sangat absurd dan abal. Tapi saya tekankan jika jarak ttg usia KaiSoo itu Anda salah; apakah saya menulisnya setahun? Bukan, kan? Silahkan baca poin **lima **sebelum Anda menyangkal lagi. Oh ya, ttg fandom Naruto ato Bleach itu saya gak tau karna saya gak pernah masuk ke sana. Saya gak pernah baca FF dari fandom itu sehingga saya gak tau latar belakang fandom itu. Mohon dipahami. Dan… Maaf jika sangkalan saya menyakitkan bagi Anda (itupun kalo Anda membaca ini) tapi saya rasa saya juga punya hak untuk membela diri. Tambahan, makasih banyak udah mampir dan baca keseluruhan karya saya. Baikan, yuk? ^_^)/

**.**

**.**

Buat readers semuanya…

Maaf, saya datang ke fandom SPI bukan utk cari ribut. Saya di sini utk me-share pikiran absurd saya. Jadi saya minta maaf sekali jika ada pihak yg keberatan. Tapi saya kira, imajinasi itu luas, ya? Jangan sesekali berpikiran sempit mengenai karya seseorang karna itu bisa berbalik pada Anda sendiri. Kita bisa menilai orang lain karna manusia memang punya insting alamiah utk saling melengkapi kekurangan masing2. Termasuk juga soal tulisan. Setiap writer/author punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing2 maka alangkah indahnya fandom ini. Jangan bandingkan antara satu dengan yg lain. Tidak ada istilah **bagus** dan **jelek** utk sesuatu yg divisualkan. Suatu karya itu seperti wajah seseorang—sifatnya relatif. Coba kalo gaya tulisan setiap author sama? Jadi bosan, kan? Yah, **pikir2lah lagi sebelum mengomentari sesuatu** ^_^)/

**Maaf sekali, saya hanya ingin readers dan orang-orang yang membaca karya saya tidak terganggu dengan tulisan saya. **

Okeh. Bacotnya kita sambung di notes saya, yah. Ahahahahahahah. Pokoknya happy reading yow!

.

.

.

.

.

_**Very special thanks to…**_

_**My younger sister**__—who always listen to my problem en accompany me when I made any stories *she was a beta readers to my fict* Hahaha anw, she's a Kadis! (En she's always gave me the update news 'bout KaiSoo) :p_

_**Visitors**_

_**Viewers**_

_**Followers**_

_**Likers**_

_**Readers**_

_**Reviewers**_

_**And very bunch love to—**_

Lee Dong Hwa, XiuBy PandaTao, IkaIkaHun11, ciyuciyung, siscaMinstalove, Kaisoo1214, fippo, Sexy Rose, Guest 2, kaisooshipper, Anonymous, Jaerinlee, guest 2, uwiechan92, Azure'czar, , Jung Rae Ra, shin min hyo, , uyils, fafaah, WulannS, parkchonyal, luhansgirlorz, luhanude, Insooie baby, MinwooImitasi, Thousand Spring, guest 1, ia, SiDer Tobat, ghea. , Xiaodult, adindapranatha, Guest 1, yoo araa, yongjun, rebeccakiney81, KaiSoohhnn, kadislove, exoju, yamanaka aya, totomato, KaiSa, exindira, sarang-baek, Anenchi ChukaCukhe, Jung Eunhee, younlaycious88, miszshanty05, pandarkn, Ruii419, BabyPanda

—_**for your review at One Nite STAN.**_

_**Saranghae, Dear**_

_**And enjoy the sequel…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**e **i**s **M**y **S**tudent

(_Sequel of __**O**__ne __**N**__ite __**S**__TAN)_

.

.

.

Summary

_Kyungsoo __akhirnya mengetahui jika Kai alias Kim Jongin ternyata salah satu siswa di tempatnya mengajar. Reaksinya?_

_(Summary-nya gak kalah abstrak ama yg maren XD)_

::Genre::

Western, Romance—_slight!_Angst

::Type::

Long OS with pluff in any scenes

(WC: 9.550 words)

::Rate::

**M****ATURE**

NC-21 utk eksplisit seks (saya labelin limit karna ide FF-nya absurd). Kata2 kasar tanpa disaring. Penggunaan diksi vulgar. FF-nya aneh seperti saya.

::Warning::

**Boys Love****—**_**CONTAINED SEX ACTIVITY!**_ Out of Chara, Humorless

::Disclaimer::

KaiSoo belong to SM Entertainment but this story and Chen _Koko_ are absolutely mine #slapped.

.

.

.

**Don't like don't read**_is an absolute law here. So just go back if you don't like this story__! Key?_

**FLAMER OR BASHER?**

**U better go back!**

**DON'T EVEN DARE TO REAAAAD **#burn.

**.**

**.**

**C**urrent **M**usic: **K-W**ill – **Y**ou **D**on't **K**now **L**ove

**M**ood: **S**ick.. **T_T)**

_Seriously, I typed them when I had an headache…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jongin.

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini nama tersebut jadi deret nama yang paling Kyungsoo wanti-wanti untuk dekati sekarang ini.

Sebab ini adalah yang pertama kali dalam hidup Kyungsoo merasa disulitkan oleh suatu hal sampai sebegini rumitnya. Ia pun tak pernah menyangka jika _keisengannya_ beberapa waktu lalu akan berakhir sampai ke masalah pekerjaan. Bukan apa-apa, ini hanya sulit dinalar akal; jadi—jadi si penari _pub_—yang (sialan!) wajahnya tampan—itu adalah muridnya sendiri?

Muridnya?

Murid?

M. U. R. I. D?

Ya, Tuhan!

Dan Kyungsoo gurunya?

Demi mata Pororo yang ada empat!

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Kyungsoo untuk bisa sedikit _move-on _dan menyadari jika kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Mungkin memang salahnya juga, mau saja diajak _tidur _tanpa kenal siapa orang itu? Apalagi posisi Kyungsoo sebagai _bottom_-nya! Bagaimana bisa orang itu jadi _top-_nya, sampai sekarang pun Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti. Faktor fisik? Mungkin saja.

Tapi…

Uh, ini benar-benar rusuh. Kalau begini ceritanya, mau dikemanakan harga diri dan wibawanya sebagai guru? Masa kan guru sendiri bercinta dengan murid sendiri? Walau memang di kehidupan nyata yang seperti itu bukan hal yang mustahil ditemukan. Dan hei, wajar bukan bila Kyungsoo tertarik padanya? Tubuh Jongin lumayan bagus, kok. Sungguh, aku tidak mengada-ada.

Tapi kembali ke topik permasalahan. Kalau sekarang; bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo akan tahan dengan menghadapi kelas yang isinya ada KIM JONGIN?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang ini Kyungsoo sedang mengintip-intip. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap di sekitar sudut, tepatnya di persembunyian yang ada di tepi lorong sekolah saat ia memastikan bahwa area sana _bersih _dari yang namanya _Kai_.

Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan terburu-buru sehingga langkahnya nampak seperti dikejar anjing. Ia menyusuri lorong dengan cemas. Napas lega kentara menyelinap lewat celah bibirnya saat ia tahu di sana sedang tidak ada orang yang ia _hindari _itu.

Pekerjaan yang kelihatannya mudah itupun jadi terdengar sulit sekarang. Bayangkan, betapa konyolnya bila ada seorang guru yang menghindari murid sendiri? Karena seperti kita tahu, di mana-mana yang ada pasti murid yang akan lari kalau tahu dia sedang berpapasan dengan gurunya. Terlebih lagi jika dia tipe guru yang _killer—_yang kerjanya hanya bisa masuk, duduk di meja guru, memberi tugas dan besok tugas tersebut harus sudah rapih ada di mejanya lagi. Yah, yang seperti itu tidak usah disebut pasti jumlahnya banyak. Kan?

Ya, ya. Hal itu jadi semacam karma bagi Kyungsoo.

Dan lagi—Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki dewasa! Bagaimanapun, akan terdengar aneh kalau dia yang laki-laki—yeah, katakanlah _macho_ (itu menurut Kyungsoo sendiri)—menangis meraung hanya karena bertemu dengan anak murid yang pernah—err, _tidur _dengannya. Dan sebagai catatan tambahan; Kyungsoo harus mampu menjaga agar anak tersebut (Jongin) bisa tetap fokus pada pelajaran yang ia ajarkan. Hitung-hitungan atau Aljabar atau Kalkulus atau Matematika—terserah, yang mana saja sama! Pelajaran yang untuk diketahui saja; Jongin sangat malas membelajarinya.

Tapi… Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan _hari-hari bahagia_ di sisa masa mengajarnya kalau sekarang saja baru masuk hitungan dua minggu? Dan secara tidak langsung, itu artinya, masih ada sekitar tigaratus hari lagi bagi Kyungsoo untuk tetap _bertatapan muka _dengan si murid nakal itu, Jongin.

Lalu setelah kesan pertama yang tak terlalu berkesan bagi murid-murid yang lain—yang belum terlalu _akur _dengannya karena rata-rata mereka masih enggan bertanya apa alasan yang membuat Kyungsoo pingsan di hari pertamanya masuk ke kelas mereka (yang jawabannya sudah pasti tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kim Jongin)—Kyungsoo tetap berusaha bersikap tetap profesional dan formal untuk sekedar menjaga imej. Beberapa murid perempuan genit ada yang inisiatif memanggilnya _Doe Oppa—_karena Kyungsoo yang matanya lebar hanya selisih beberapa tahun dengan mereka. Namun pada saat yang sama saat Kyungsoo menguatkan tekad, Jongin berdiri di belakang punggungnya, serta menghadang laki-laki itu saat Kyungsoo bermaksud akan makan siang di ruang guru.

Kyungsoo seperti diteror. Berulang-ulang Jongin muncul dan tiba di depannya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Berbasa-basi dengan menanyai hal yang kurang penting seperti; "Bagaimana kabarmu?" atau "Senang kita bisa bertemu kembali." yang membuat kuping Kyungsoo terasa panas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kemudian di hari berikutnya, di aula yang saat itu kosong, Jongin memintanya bicara empat mata. Katanya itu pembicaraan pribadi yang menyangkut masalah prestasi sekolah Jongin. Tapi tentu saja Kyungsoo tahu itu cuma akal-akalan pemuda itu saja. Ia ingin menghindar langsung, tapi takut Jongin akan tersinggung. Untungnya saat pikirannya buntu; di saat yang sama ketika Jongin hampir menciumnya di balik tembok, ada sekelompok murid yang datang dan berjalan di lorong tepat pada saat itu—dan Kyungsoo langsung beralasan jika lebih baik mereka menunda pembicaraan tersebut dan lebih baik dilanjut di kesempatan _lain_. Apakah itu di rumahnya atau juga di kantor guru. Kyungsoo tak ambil peduli. Yang terpenting baginya adalah _lari_ lebih dulu.

Waktu itu Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan mengambil langkah sesegera mungkin, menjauhi Jongin secepat yang ia bisa dan kurang lebih ia merasa jika sehabis itu Jongin pasti akan menyerah dan memutuskan menghindarinya.

…tanpa ia ketahui jika sesungguhnya Jongin sempat menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sial.

Ia tahu itu.

Karena apapun yang menyangkut keberuntungan jika disangkutkan dengannya tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan lama.

Hanya berjarak dua hari sejak Jongin hampir menciumnya di aula itu, Kyungsoo _terjebak_ lagi oleh Jongin.

Barangkali Kyungsoo lupa jika ia masih punya sesuatu yang mesti _diselesaikan _dengan pemuda itu, jadi Kyungsoo berjalan di koridor seorang diri. Dan saat itu ada sepasang tangan kokoh menyelinap dari balik tembok dan menyeretnya ke sebuah ruangan.

Ia yang lebih mungil tentu saja tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tubuhnya dibopong, dan mulutnya dibekap.

Ruangan itu sebetulnya hanya lemari kecil untuk menyimpan keperluan murid-murid—beberapa menyebut loker—dan Jongin hanya memanfaatkannya sebentar. Kyungsoo dihimpit ke sudut loker sehingga tubuhnya tidak bisa terlihat orang lain karena tertutup tubuh Jongin yang lebih tinggi. Membuat orang-orang takkan curiga jika ternyata Jongin telah _menculik _si guru baru.

Dengan keadaan terkunci dan dikungkung begitu, Kyungsoo positif menjadi _tawanan _Jongin.

Hanya memikirkan hal tersebut mampu membuat pipinya panas. Rona merah menjalar di sana.

"A—Apa…" cicit Kyungsoo. Pada akhirnya ia mampu menatapsang _penculik_. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Mata Jongin mengerjap. Ia menatap Kyungsoo lekat dan seolah menyelami manik hitam itu, ia berujar, "Kau menghindardariku…" ucapnya singkat. Lalu menyedekapkan tangan di depan dada.

Kyungsoo cemas, bicaranya jadi gagap. "Ja—Jadi karena alasan itu kau menarikku ke sini?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, "Aku hampir putus asa, kau tahu."

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk mencerna perkataan Jongin dan bergumam sendiri sampai akhirnya ia mendesah, mendorong dada Jongin dan menatap nyalang pada laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Memangnya apalagi yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya, "Masalah kita sudah selesai malam itu dan sekarang sudah tidak ada urusannya lagi. Hubungan kita kini hanya sebatas guru dan murid, dan tidak boleh melebihi batas itu. Cobalah bersikap profesional. Anggap saja malam itu hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Aku sudah tak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi. Jangan temui aku lagi kecuali di kelas."

Jongin mendengus, bibirnya mencebik. Ia memepetkan Kyungsoo makin erat dengan permukaan loker. Gerakannya menakutkan—seperti predator yang mengintai mangsanya. "Yeah, mungkin yang _Seonsaengnim _katakan padaku ada benarnya," ucapnya. Ia sengaja menekankan kata 'guru' dalam kalimatnya agar Kyungsoo _tertekan_. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo langsung menunduk. Lebih kurang hatinya sakit mendengar Jongin berujar seperti itu. Seolah-olah ada pembatas tak kasat mata yang menghalangi mereka.

"A—Aku…"

"Ya. Kau benar, _Seonsaengnim_. Kau guru dan aku muridmu. Kita tidak seharusnya saling menyukai."

"B—Bukan begitu—" lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin agak mundur selangkah. Memberi ruang bagi Kyungsoo. "Mungkin mulai sekarang kita harus berjaga jarak?" retorisnya.

Kyungsoo makin menunduk, menyembunyikan rona perasaannya yang terlihat di wajah supaya Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya. Pelan-pelan, dadanya seperti ditusuk belati. Ia dapat mendengar Jongin memundurkan badannya selangkah lagi. Kata-kata Jongin makin mengena dan Kyungsoo merasa begitu jauh.

"A—Aku…"

"Itu yang kau inginkan bukan, _Seonsaengnim_?"

"…"

"Tapi sayangnya aku terlanjur suka padamu. Bagaimana ini?"

"…"

"Aku sulit melupakanmu. Jadi bisakah kau tunjukkan aku bagaimana caranya?"

"…"

"…"

Lima menit hening. Selama itu Kyungsoo hanya menunduk dan Jongin hanya mengamatinya. Lalu Jongin tersenyum samar, "Kau tak mau menjawab, ya?"

Angin mendesau.

"Baik. Aku mengerti. Aku tak seharusnya memaksa dan aku harus belajar melupakan orang sepertimu. Mungkin cinta kita hanya sebatas semu—atau bisa jadi hanya aku yang menyukaimu tapi kau ti—"

"CUKUP!" bentak Kyungsoo. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan matanya yang sedikit berair itu pada Jongin. Jongin tergetar, namun alih-alih ia hanya terdiam. "Cukup, kubilang! Jangan katakan apapun lagi!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini lebih kencang daripada yang semula. Dadanya naik turun sesak. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan wajahnya memerah. Airmata sudah berkumpul ingin melesak keluar. "Aku tak bermaksud begitu!"

Beruntung di sana sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali mereka berdua, karena kalau tidak mungkin pekikan Kyungsoo akan menarik atensi semuanya. Dan itu akan berujung pada kecurigaan antara _hubungan_ Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih mengatur tarikan napasnya, Jongin hanya tertegun.

Memang, ia menyudutkan Kyungsoo.

Tapi Jongin tidak serius.

Ia hanya menggertak.

Hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana Kyungsoo _jatuh _padanya.

"Kenapa… _Seonsaengnim_?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebelum mendesah dalam, "Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh…" katanya pelan. "A—Aku… Jangan desak aku, Kai."

Setelah berkata begitu, Kyungsoo langsung mengeliminasi jarak dan memeluk Jongin sangat erat. Erat seerat-eratnya sampai Jongin sendiri tak mengerti alasan apa yang mendorong Kyungsoo berbuat senekat itu. Tapi alih-alih ia ingin mengejek _kebodohan _Kyungsoo (yang ternyata sangat mudah dikelabui hanya dengan akting picisannya), ia bergerak mengelus surai Kyungsoo dan menciumnya. Menghirup segala yang menguar di sana. Bahkan sampo stroberi yang Kyungsoo pakai tadi pagi dapat ia hirup jelas. Ah, Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo. Jangan salahkan Jongin jika dia menginginkanmu!

Senyum miring merayap naik ke sudut bibir Jongin. Pelukan tersebut masih berlangsung, bahkan lebih intim. "Lalu mengapa kau menyuruhku agar tak menemuimu lagi, hmm?"

"A—A…"

"Kau guruku, bukan?" tanya Jongin. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo kini, bibir tebalnya mengecup kurva leher Kyungsoo yang tidak terlindung pakaiannya. "Sebagai guru, seharusnya kau menemaniku saat aku_ membutuhkanmu,_" ucapnya sedikit mengejek.

Mata Kyungsoo menyipit. Memejam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Jongin mulai menghisap lehernya. Membuat bunyi desah tertahan di bibirnya. "Ki..kita berdua—hh thahu..bahwaa—hh, Kai! Jangan gigit di sana!" pekiknya. Ia mendorong langsung tubuh Jongin sampai laki-laki itu terjerembab, namun anehnya Jongin sama sekali tidak marah. Ia malah menyengir lebar seperti idiot. Dan, wajah Kyungsoo sekarang tidak lagi melankolis; ia melolot marah. Jongin terkekeh, "Ahhh," ucapnya, "kurasa sekarang aku tahu _alasan sebenarnya _kenapa-kau-menghindariku?"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Butuh sedetik sebelum ia tersipu. Warna di pipinya sudah makin meluas dan dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Mengapa ia jadi seperti bumerang kalau sedang bicara dengan Jongin? Kenapa _mood-_nya tiba-tiba jadi berbalik? Dan kenapa dia seperti termakan kata-katanya sendiri?

Kyungsoo biasanya sangat mampu mengartikulasikan perasaannya dan ia tidak kesulitan membahasakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, ataupun sekedar menebak suasana hati lawan bicaranya. Tapi mengapa Jongin sulit sekali? Mengapa gerak-geriknya tak bisa dibaca? Apa karena ia terlanjur terbawa _mantra _anak ini?

Jongin mendirikan tubuhnya dan mengantungi tangan di masing-masing saku celana. "Kau tak bisa mengelak, oke."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa?"

"**Kau **dan **aku**…" ujarnya, ia menutup spasi di antara mereka. "Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku… Sadarilah." Ia menunduk, bibirnya menyeringai tepat di depan Kyungsoo. "Mungkin ada banyak tempat untukmu bersembunyi…" ucapnya lagi. Jongin mengarahkan mulutnya mendekat ke lubang telinga Kyungsoo, berbisik di sana, "Tapi pada akhirnya tak ada tempat lain bagimu untuk kembali selain aku." Berpindah ke hidung, Jongin mengecup bagian itu—ujung hidung Kyungsoo. "Karena kau **milikku**." Jongin berucap final dan tanpa menunggu lama, ia menautkan bibir tersebut tepat di belahan serupa dengannya. Kyungsoo tidak membalas ciumannya namun Jongin tidak terpengaruh, ia tetap menekan permukaan lembut itu dengan milik _kekasihnya _tersebut.

Setelah Jongin (yang sedikit tidak rela) melepas ciuman sepihaknya itu, Kyungsoo langsung mendongak sambil terengah-engah mengatur tempo napas. Ia menatap wajah itu, wajah yang masih mempesonakannya. Ia terpikat oleh kenyataan betapa tampan dan percaya dirinya orang di depannya itu. _Kai _adalah makhluk paling aneh yang pernah Kyungsoo temui. Dan semenjak _malam pertama _mereka tempo lalu, Kyungsoo sadar jika seluruh perkataan Jongin kesemuanya benar. Ia selalu mengagumi orang yang berwatak percaya diri tinggi, meski sedikit rasa angkuh dan sombong tercetak jelas pada tingkah Jongin.

Poin kedua yang Kyungsoo suka darinya adalah; Jongin sangat tampan dan orang lain begitu tergila-gila padanya. Kyungsoo tahu cara menaklukkannya, memegang kendali seolah senapan angin. Kenapa bisa Kyungsoo masih meragukannya? Apa yang kurang?

Tapi itu bukan masalah besarnya, pengganjal di balik semua ini justru kenyataan jika Kyungsoo adalah guru Jongin dan hal tersebutlah yang membuat mereka jadi mustahil _mengulangi _apa yang mereka _perbuat _beberapa hari lalu. Bukan begitu?

—_kalau ketahuan, kan? Yang jelas satu kata: BERABE!_

Dan semakin lama Kyungsoo makin menyelami pasang mata Jongin, pikirannya makin menggila. Ia sendiri mondar-mandir dalam alam pikirnya yang abstrak. Semuanya gelap, dan apalagi yang lebih mengerikan ketimbang memikirkan keadaan seperti ini? Terjebak oleh status guru-murid sehingga tidak bisa leluasa _berkencan_?

Lensa Jongin masih membidiknya.

Tatapan tajam itu. Bibir tebalnya yang menyeringai. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa permukaan bibirnya sendiri jadi kering dan ia mengulum mereka cepat-cepat. Kelebatan tentang sensasi ketika ciuman pertama di malam tempo lalu terngiang di otaknya.

Sudut loker sangat remang.

Cocok sekali.

Hati Kyungsoo berdetak keras, bibirnya menganga dan ia menahan hasratnya dengan cara memejamkan mata.

Ia ingin _itu_.

Ia ingin bibir Jongin.

Kelopak matanya menutup erat dan ia menunggu.

"Aku tahu kau ingin aku menciummu lagi…" bisik Jongin lembut. Napasnya menghembus permukaan wajah Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya."

A-pa?

Mata Kyungsoo langsung membelalak. Ia malu, rona hebat mewarnai permukaan pipi putihnya saat ia tahu ejekan tercetak jelas di mata Jongin.

Apakah Jongin bermaksud mau memainkannya? Apa itu sebabnya Jongin mengejarnya—karena ingin mengolok-oloknya? Hanya untuk mempermalukan dirinya lebih dari rasa malu yang harus ia tanggung saat bertemu kembali dengan Jongin?

Emosi menguasai Kyungsoo. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meledakkannya dalam perkataan saat Jongin duluan menyelanya—

"Anggap saja ini hukuman karena _kenakalanmu, Seonsaengnim…_" Jongin mengedipkan matanya. "Aku akan menciummu… tapi nanti. Tidak hari ini. Sebaliknya—" kata Jongin menggantung. Tangannya melayang menangkup pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan tak menyadari jika Jongin telah menyentuh selangkangannya. Membuatnya sedikit _keras_. "Aku akan memberimu petunjuk untuk kau pertimbangkan. Anggap saja _pekerjaan rumah_?"

Sebelum Kyungsoo melayangkan protesnya, Jongin tahu-tahu sudah berlutut di depannya. Melucuti celana serta kain di dalamnya dan melahap kemaluan mungil Kyungsoo bulat-bulat.

Jongin melirik ekspresinya dari bawah dan menyeringai. Ia sengaja membiarkan tubuh selatan _kekasihnya _itu teronggok di dalam hangat mulutnya, membuat Kyungsoo mengerang aneh.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri, menopang tubuhnya yang mulai disentuh Jongin dengan tanpa izin. Jongin menjajaki tubuhnya tanpa permisi tapi ia tidak keberatan. Desahan pasif mengalun dari bibir Kyungsoo saat Jongin memulai kontak fisik tak langsung mereka. Kaki Kyungsoo melemas saat Jongin memajukan kepalanya. Lenguhan tercipta. Suara yang belum pernah Kyungsoo tahu jika ia mempunyainya.

"B..erh..enti, ohhh," keluh Kyungsoo. Bahkan ketika tangannya menjambak rambut Jongin, Jongin tidak bergeming. Ia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya di _bawah sana_.

Kyungsoo berpikir keras, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat seluruh alasan masuk akal yang mengatakan jika 'GURU DAN MURID TIDAK BOLEH TERLIBAT CINTA'. Tidak boleh. Tidak bisa. Dan tidak mungkin. Namun semakin Kyungsoo berusaha memikirkannya, semakin sulit untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Meski secara harfiah, cinta tak pernah salah.

Kyungsoo masih jejal oleh pertanyaan dalam otaknya saat Jongin masih disibukkan oleh kemaluan mungilnya. Jongin memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dan membuat Kyungsoo gila. Ketika miliknya tertanam di mulut Jongin, ia merasakan sensasi aneh yang sangat sulit dijabarkan. Bibir seksi itu memanjakannya.

Gigi-gigi Jongin seperti membelai kulitnya.

Untuk urusan ranjang, Jongin memang terampil memainkan lidahnya. Ia mengulum, menjilat serta memberikan servis lebih bagi Kyungsoo sampai rasanya Kyungsoo mau pingsan.

Kenangan membawa Kyungsoo masuk kembali pada ingatannya beberapa hari lalu saat ia menghabiskan malam dengan digagahi oleh Jongin. Yang meski awalnya Kyungsoo menolak, ia jadi ketagihan.

Pinggulnya tersentak dan membuat rongga hangat Jongin sedikit tersedak, namun dia tidak protes. Sebaliknya, Jongin memberi Kyungsoo tatapan hangat penuh pengertian saat ia membaca gelagat Kyungsoo akan segera _sampai_.

Erangan mulai terdengar jelas. Rintihan tumbuh membesar dalam volume suaranya. Sebentar lagi…

"…A—"

Saat Kyungsoo ingin berteriak menyampaikan hasratnya, tangan Jongin menutup mulutnya. Akan jadi masalah besar jika pekikan Kyungsoo yang beroktaf tinggi itu memecah kesunyian jam belajar, pasti ujung-ujungnya nanti Kyungsoo kena mutasi! Makanya, sebelum hal tersebut terjadi, Jongin lebih dulu mencegah dengan menahan supaya teriakan Kyungsoo teredam. Cukup ia yang mendengar. Lagipula…

…Jongin tidak akan rela jika suara seksi _milik__**nya **_itu harus diperdengarkan ke orang lain juga.

Cih, enak saja. Kyungsoo itu miliknya. Jadi tidak ada kata berbagi—termasuk soal desahan!

Mulut Kyungsoo yang terbekap menyisakan suara teredam yang samar-samar. Jongin tahu jika telapak tangannya ada yang kena gigit gigi Kyungsoo tapi ia tidak peduli. Tangannya justru semakin kuat menahan mulut Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit saat Kyungsoo mencoba menormalkan napasnya yang memburu, perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Jongin mulai membingungkannya lagi. Matanya membulat. Jongin menyeringai puas. Perih terasa membelah rektumnya. Karena ternyata, Jongin memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam sana. Tapi rasa sakit itu menyenangkan, membangkitkan nafsunya.

Jongin melepaskan bekapan tangannya dan ganti mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

Dorongan jari-jari panjang Jongin di dalam sana masih aktif. Terkadang saat Jongin menemukan mata Kyungsoo membelalak, ia akan kembali menekan bagian itu kuat-kuat—prostatnya. Kyungsoo mendesah, memejamkan mata.

Ciuman mereka terjadi dalam diam. Saat Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir Jongin, Jongin tidak keberatan. Tetapi jarinya masih bergerak mengisi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menangis diam-diam saat Jongin mendesah keenakan. Barangkali Jongin membayangkan jika kejantanannya sendiri yang melakukan hal itu—bergerak keluar masuk dalam lubang ketat Kyungsoo. Ia melepas ciumannya dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ingin meminta Jongin menghentikan semua ini tapi ia sendiri ragu. Ia menyukainya. Kyungsoo menyukai seluruh sentuhan Jongin terhadap dirinya tapi ia menyayangkan cara Jongin yang cukup kasar. Jongin bahkan tidak bilang padanya jika ingin _memasukinya_. Meski itu hanya jari, tetap saja Kyungsoo agak kaget. Rasanya asing karena Kyungsoo tidak biasa. Sudah ditekankan, jika dia belum pernah kenal seks dan baru pertama melakukannya hanya dengan Jongin saja. Dan mengetahui Jongin begitu terampil membuatnya bertanya-tanya; apakah Jongin sering melakukan hal _ini_? Jadi, sudah berapa banyak laki-laki dan perempuan yang ia bawa ke _rumahnya _sebelum ini? Apa mereka juga melakukan hal sama sejauh dengan yang Jongin lakukan padanya? Sampai ke _inti_?

Jadi, Kyungsoo ini yang ke berapa?

Atau hanya dengan Kyungsoo saja Jongin _melakukannya_?

Ah, jadi sedikit ragu.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu. Sebab ia takut kalau ia tahu yang sebenarnya nanti ia akan jadi _sakit_ sendiri.

Apakah Jongin hanya menggunakannya untuk melampiaskan hasrat seksnya?

Kyungsoo tak hanya jadi _bonekanya, _bukan?

Benarkah ia menyukainya seperti apa katanya?

Bisa jadi Jongin membohonginya, bukan?

Tapi mau peduli tidak peduli… Kyungsoo tetap harus peduli. Perjakanya sudah direnggut oleh laki-laki ini. Laki-laki yang ternyata muridnya. Oh, guyon yang sangat bagus!

Kyungsoo jadi mau tertawa…

…miris.

Jongin tidak menyadari isakannya yang kini menjelma jadi butir airmata. Laki-laki itu hanya melakukan pekerjaannya, ia mendesah dengan menyebut-nyebut nama Kyungsoo. Dan walau Kyungsoo tahu dadanya sudah kekurangan oksigen, walau airmata mengalir membasahi pipinya, dan walau kenikmatan tetap intens menjalari tubuh serta pembuluh darahnya; ia tetap tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin.

Setelah Jongin menyelesaikan percintaan singkat itu, Kyungsoo merosot ke sisi loker. Punggungnya bersandar lemas di sana dan hasil kerjaan Jongin belum ia tutupi. Celananya entah kenapa bisa berjarak tiga langkah dari tempat ia duduk. Mungkin Jongin yang melemparnya.

Tangan Jongin melunglai dan ia meraup udara dengan sangat rakus.

Setelah beberapa saat napasnya netral, Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada si laki-laki mungil—gurunya—dan ia dibuat tercekat! Kenapa… wajah Kyungsoo basah oleh airmata? Apakah dia habis menangis? Tapi…

…kenapa?

Jongin menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo. Ia mengeliminasi titikan bening yang barusan jatuh. Kyungsoo mendongak, matanya memerah hebat. Untuk satu alasan yang hanya ia tahu dengan pasti, ia tetap tersenyum. Mata bundarnya sayu menatap Jongin dan tangannya bergerak menangkup tangan Jongin yang ada di pipinya.

Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk bisa tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menangis karenanya.

Namun alih-alih bertanya kenapa, Jongin mengecup bibirnya satu kali dan berdiri. Ia menepuk permukaan seragamnya yang kotor dan memperbaiki tatanan penampilannya, "Aku pergi dulu, _Seonsaengnim_. Belajar! Belajar! _Hwaiting_!"

Meninggalkan seringai penuh kelicikan, Jongin meniti langkahnya menjauhi area loker.

Tercengang, Kyungsoo menatap kepergiannya agak sedih.

Lagi-lagi Jongin berhasil _melecehkannya_.

Rasa malu memenuhi dadanya, merembes dalam denyut nadinya. Dia tak bisa percaya apa yang baru saja ia lakukan belum lama dengan muridnya. Dan di mana mereka melakukannya, Kyungsoo masih belum bisa percaya. Itu masih di area sekolah. Mereka bisa saja tertangkap basah. Dan mengetahui jika mereka tidak ketahuan adalah keajaiban.

Lalu… Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan Jongin merendahkan harga dirinya seperti itu?

Oh, Kyungsoo itu gurunya dan Jongin hanya murid. Jadi bagaimana bisa?

Kyungsoo merasa gagal. Saat ia menatap dirinya sendiri, rasa terhina yang berkali-kali lipat datang menerpa ketika ia menyadari bahwa Jongin tidak hanya meninggalkannya tanpa ucapan basa-basi tapi juga tidak membenahi celananya lebih dahulu. Kyungsoo dibiarkan berantakan begitu saja, dengan celananya yang dihempas ke arah entah mana.

Kesedihan menggelayuti bolamata itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada akhirnya dia di sini.

Dia Kyungsoo. Seorang guru Matematika berusia duapuluh satu lewat tiga minggu, tengah bersembunyi di balik pilar di sekitar koridor sekolah untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi yang baik—untuk menghindari ia akan berpapasan dengan seorang siswa laki-laki usia delapanbelas tahun.

Kyungsoo menarik napas teramat lega saat ia sampai di ruang kelas tempatnya mengajar tanpa _insiden _menyulitkan.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak," sapanya, tersenyum tipis sembari berjalan ke meja guru.

Kyungsoo menghindari bertatapan dengan murid-muridnya sebisa mungkin sebab dia tahu jika dia kelepasan memandang, ia pasti akan melihat wajah_nya_. Tak peduli di mana ia menengokkan kepala, sangat gampang menemukan Jongin. Kyungsoo membiasakan dirinya menghalau maniknya melihat dinding dari ruang kelas selama mengajar. Ia hanya melihat muridnya jika itu sangat perlu.

Katakanlah Kyungsoo pengecut, tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua demi dirinya agar bisa mengajar tanpa dibayangi rasa takut. Dia butuh alternatif untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya tapi Kyungsoo belum menemukannya.

Boleh jadi Kyungsoo paranoid—itu yang ia simpulkan saat ini. Tapi kenyataannya Jongin tidak benar-benar mengejarnya lagi semenjak insiden tempo hari di balik loker. Dan pada momen yang tidak disengaja, Kyungsoo menatapnya—nyaris tanpa berkedip—selama kelas sedang berlangsung. Beruntung Jongin tidak menangkap basah dirinya.

Yang sulit Kyungsoo percayai ialah; Jongin tersenyum dan memperlakukannya dengan tingkat kesopanan maksimal. Ia bersikap layaknya Kyungsoo adalah guru yang ia segani.

Jika Kyungsoo kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di lorong ataupun saat Jongin bercanda dengan gengnya di kantin, laki-laki itu akan tersenyum dan membungkuk dalam pada Kyungsoo, seperti yang siswa lain lakukan padanya.

Meski begitu… Kyungsoo bukannya percaya jika Jongin telah _bertobat _tapi justru semakin curiga pada Jongin.

Dia menyimpulkan jika Jongin merencanakan sesuatu.

Saat Jongin menatap matanya, serasa ada yang berbeda. Ada secercah yang lain yang menyelinap dalam senyumannya yang Kyungsoo tangkap; sedikit rasa cinta, serta _penantian_.

Rasanya sangat menyejukkan sampai ke dasar tulang. Meski tidak semua dari perlakuan Jongin menyenangkan, kalau Kyungsoo boleh jujur.

Tapi sejujurnya, sejak hari di mana Jongin menyetubuhinya di dekat loker, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain Jongin.

Sebenarnya… Siapa yang mencintai _siapa_?

Jongin—

—Ataukah Kyungsoo?

Sejak mata mereka bertatapan di klub malam itu, Jongin telah mengambil alih pusat pikirannya. Setelah malam pertama yang ia habiskan di motel kecil Jongin, Kyungsoo memang sempat mendepak Jongin dari otaknya tapi hanya karena stres kecil yang dikarenakan pekerjaan barunya, lagi-lagi Jongin mengisi pikirannya. Semuanya jadi terasa sukar.

Kyungsoo bahkan sempat mendesah sambil memikirkan Jongin, ditambah lagi ia sering kepikiran tentang insiden loker belum lama itu.

Tapi sudah Kyungsoo tekankan, ia tidak ingin menjadi contoh guru yang menyalahartikan perhatian muridnya namun ia sendiri tahu kalau _hubungannya _dengan Jongin pasti bukan hanya sebatas hubungan antara guru dan murid. Dan mereka sudah cukup dipusingkan oleh hal yang kompleks ini.

Persetan dengan cinta! Yang jelas ini memusingkan.

Kyungsoo tertarik pada Jongin dan Jongin tidak ingin membuat orang lain mengetahui fakta tentang adanya _sesuatu_ di antara mereka.

Mereka sama-sama menjaga jarak.

Apa yang Jongin inginkan darinya, Kyungsoo belum tahu pasti meski ia sering bertanya-tanya. Bagaimanapun, terdengar tidak pantas jika langsung bertanya terang-terangan. Iya kalau jawabannya seperti yang diinginkan, kalau ternyata tidak? Kalau ternyata Jongin memang hanya ingin tubuhnya?

Kalau ternyata Jongin hanya menganggapnya _partner _seks?

Hei, Kyungsoo bisa gampang ia sisihkan.

Jongin itu populer. Banyak yang mengantri jadi pacarnya. Belum lagi deretan siswa-siswi yang meneteskan liur mereka saat melihat Jongin menari dengan kemampuannya. Bahkan meski Kyungsoo mengupayakan untuk menjauh dari Jongin, ia tetap tidak bisa.

Entah berapa kali sudah dia mendesah. Kekhawatirannya berkumpul dalam pikirannya. Ia berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan tugas di tangannya. Yang Kyungsoo tahu, ia hanya harus bekerja sebagai guru tanpa memusingkan statusnya dengan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari kemudian, saat bel pulang yang menandakan jam sekolah usai; Kyungsoo menutup pelajarannya dengan memberi PR, mengabaikan keluhan dari anak-anak yang protes.

"Siapapun yang tidak mengerjakan tugas akan dapat kunjungan khusus… ke kantor Kepsek," senyumnya lugu, "selamat berakhir pekan, anak-anak. Hati-hati di jalan!"

Beberapa siswa ada yang cemberut mengetahui mereka dapat tugas tambahan di hari Sabtu-Minggu yang notabennya akhir pekan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli, menurutnya, itu kewajiban seorang pelajar. Dan dia yang guru juga pernah merasakannya. Dulu.

Kyungsoo mengulur waktu dengan berlagak membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia menunggu sampai seisi kelas kosong sebelum menguncinya.

Untung saja Jongin menghabiskan waktunya dengan berlama-lama di dalam aula sehingga Kyungsoo bisa bernapas lebih mudah karena ia hanya perlu berjalan melintas ruang guru tanpa menarik perhatiannya. Kyungsoo melarikan diri…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu Jumat dan semua orang terburu-buru ingin cepat sampai rumah atau _hangout _untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka atau orang penting lain. Kyungsoo juga sempat bertemu dengan Kim Minseok—temannya semasa SMA. Tapi tidak lama. Pertemuan yang tergolong singkat, hanya sekitar limabelas menit, dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Kyungsoo terbiasa menggunakan angkutan umum ke mana-mana jadi itulah kenapa dia bisa di sini. Ia menunggu sambil mengecek jam berapa kira-kira bus yang akan datang untuk mengantarnya ke rumah? Ada beberapa yang lalu lalang tapi bukan ke arah rumahnya. Tapi Kyungsoo juga ingin punya mobil pribadi, walau yah, jarak sekolah tempatnya mengajar dengan apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi ia sudah menabung untuk membeli satu—mobil, kok!

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo sampai ia beres dan merapihkan tempat yang ia anggap rumah itu. Ia sudah mandi dan pakaian yang tadi ia kenakan saat mengajar sudah ditumpuk ke dalam mesin cuci untuk ia cuci di akhir pekan. Ia duduk di depan teve sembari memakan menu makan malamnya.

Nyonya Do—ibunya, sudah meninggalkan pesan di mesin penjawab otomatis dan sepakat akan berkunjung ke apartemennya hari Minggu siang. Panggilan lain yang tercatat di mesin itu adalah dari Baekhyun—sahabatnya, yang mengajak Kyungsoo keluar makan malam esok malam, mengoceh tentang banyak laki-laki tampan di tempat kerjanya dan Baekhyun janji akan memperkenalkan satu pada Kyungsoo nanti.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tertarik.

Sebab, ia hanya bisa memikirkan _Kai_.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo baru saja akan terhanyut dalam adegan romantis di drama yang sedang ia tonton ketika terdengar ada ketukan di pintu.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari teve, ia berjalan melintas ruang kecil yang menghubungkannya dengan pintu. Dan tanpa memeriksa lewat _CCTV, _ia membuka pintu itu—

—dan tersentak!

"Apa kau terbiasa membuka pintu tanpa melihat siapa yang datang, heh?"

Sial!

Suara ini.

Suara yang sangat tidak ingin ia dengar.

Suara yang ia jauhi untuk sementara waktu.

Suara yang pemiliknya sangat tidak ingin Kyungsoo lihat—

"**K**—**Kai**?" Kyungsoo membeku. Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana dan matanya membelalak.

Oh, tidak!

Pororo!

Eh, bukan—

Siapapun, bantu Kyungsoo!

"_Seonsaengnim_?"

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Oh.

Bagaimana bisa?!

Tiba-tiba otak Kyungsoo serasa lumpuh dan tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa kecuali bertanya-tanya kenapa _dia _bisa sampai ke sini.

Itu Kai.

Kim Jongin.

Ada di depannya dan barusan mengetuk pintu.

Seharusnya dia tidak di sini.

Jongin seharusnya tidak boleh ke sini!

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya: 'Apa yang aku lakukan di sini?' Kan?" tanya Jongin lancar. Dengan lancang Jongin melangkah melewatinya, masuk ke dalam apartemen hangat Kyungsoo tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dulu. Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo tertegun dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

"Nah. Kau pasti juga bertanya: 'Bagaimana aku mencaritahu tempat tinggalmu?' Kan?" Jongin berbalik, tersenyum manis. "Aku membuntutimu, tentu saja. Tepatnya seminggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menemukan cara yang lebih mudah tapi… menurutku cara itulah yang paling _menyenangkan_." Ia terkekeh, "Dan aku tipe pekerja keras, sepertimu… jadi, wajar bukan aku bisa mengetahui kau tinggal di sini?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus meresponnya dengan bagaimana. Seluruh kekagetan dan tanda tanya berputar satu dalam otaknya dan dia tidak tahu harus mendahulukan yang mana untuk dijawab. Semuanya sulit dan Jongin membuatnya semakin sulit. Tidak masuk akal. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa melirih, "Kau tidak boleh berada di sini," bisiknya. Barangkali jika Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan berhitung satu sampai seratus, mungkin Jongin akan pergi saat Kyungsoo membukakan pintunya dan mendepaknya keluar?

"Tapi buktinya aku di sini," jawab Jongin santai. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo liar, membuat langkahnya terburu-buru. "Dan aku tidak ingin pergi ke mana-mana. Setidaknya, untuk _beberapa jam_."

Kyungsoo mulai menggeleng pelan namun Jongin ada di depannya. Mata mereka bersitatap satu sama lain. Menciptakan aura yang sulit dijabarkan.

"Silahkan usir aku jika kau mampu," kata Jongin lagi. Ia menekankan semuanya, menantang Kyungsoo melalui perkataannya.

"Katakan padaku jika kau benar-benar tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku… bahwa kau tidak menginginkan ciuman yang kujanjikan padamu dua minggu lalu. Katakan padaku kau tak menginginkanku. Katakan semuanya padaku, **Kyungsoo**…"

Dia bergerak menggumamkan mulutnya… bahkan sampai ia menekankan nama Kyungsoo.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar keras, napas tercekat di tenggorokannya. Cara Jongin melantunkan namanya sangatlah lembut dan menggoda—beda dengan nada mencemooh yang ia gumamkan saat pertemuan pertama mereka ketika Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri sebagai guru Matematika-nya.

Kyungsoo jadi merasa ia yang berumur lebih muda dari Jongin. Tapi kenyataannya memang, wajah Kyungsoo yang polos membuat orang menyangka ia masih murid SMA. Dan walaupun perbedaan usia mereka tiga tahun (cukup jauh); Jongin tetap lebih tinggi, lebih percaya diri, lebih _agresif_, lebih berpengalaman, serta Kyungsoo hanya kontradiksinya (lawannya).

Dalam kata lain, Kyungsoo adalah _objek _dan Jongin adalah _subjek_nya.

Butuh lima menit masuk lingkaran waktu sampai Kyungsoo dibuat tersadar kembali oleh ucapan Jongin;

"Katakan padaku," ulang Jongin. Ia menyamakan wajah mereka supaya sejajar. Bibirnya sengaja ia pepetkan dengan bibir Kyungsoo sehingga permukaannya menempel sedikit saat ia bicara, "Katakanlah, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya dalam satu tarikan— "**Cium aku!**" serunya.

Ia tahu. Ia sadar. Ia mengerti.

Kyungsoo mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata sevulgar itu. Dengan intensitas suara sangat lembut dan _kebutuhan _mendominasi.

Biarlah orang berkata apa, tapi—KYUNGSOO INGIN JONGIN MENCIUMNYA!

Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan sebelum Kyungsoo mengambil alih perannya, ia langsung menekan bibirnya kuat ke bibir Kyungsoo. Menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo untuk mendapat akses masuk dan begitu rongga mulutnya terbuka, ia menjulurkan lidahnya jauh ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo yang lembab dan hangat.

Sedikit menggelitik dan bermain. Lidahnya membelit lidah pasangannya.

Kyungsoo tidak banyak melawan karena ujung-ujungnya ia pasti kalah. Jongin tidak mau dirinya kalah oleh Kyungsoo jadi dia yang mengambil alih seluruh kegiatan panas itu. Dari awal sampai detik ini, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengikuti alur ciumannya yang kadang-kadang bergerak lamban namun bisa juga sangat cepat.

Tangan Jongin bergerak nakal menelusuri pinggul Kyungsoo dan mengalung di sana. Ia mendekatkan pinggul mereka supaya semakin intim dan hawa panas memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Dan meski keduanya masih berpakaian lengkap, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bila dirinya telah ereksi di dalam sana. Jongin selalu bisa membawanya melayang. Dengan cara apapun.

Lengan Kyungsoo bergerak memeluk leher Jongin posesif. Tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dalam hangat dekapan Jongin.

Jongin balas memeluknya. Tangannya meluncur ke bawah untuk menangkup bongkahan padat Kyungsoo.

Jongin sedikit menyeringai begitu mengetahui Kyungsoo terengah-engah dalam ciuman panjang mereka. Sudah empat menit lebih namun Jongin tetap belum mau menyudahi ciuman tersebut. Saliva panjang menjuntai berkat Jongin yang iseng menukar saliva mereka berdua. Kyungsoo sudah tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Jongin sampai tahu itu sedetil mungkin?

Barangkali saja Jongin punya koleksi video porno Miyabi lengkap sampai episode gadis itu sedang mengulum pisang? (Dalam arti sebenarnya, lho.)

Bisa jadi iya, bisa jadi iya.

Mulutnya mengeluarkan erangan terlarang. Yang langsung terdengar ke gendang telinga Jongin. Gerakannya menjadi gemetar.

Menu makan malam serta drama Korea di tevenya otomatis terlupakan. Semua yang ada pada pikirannya sekarang hanya Jongin. Lidah pemuda itu di mulutnya, tangannya yang menjamah tubuhnya, serta berbagai macam perlakuan mengejutkan Jongin yang lain lagi.

Ciuman itu akhirnya usai juga.

Jongin menarik napas dalam dan perlahan menghembuskannya. "Di mana kamarmu?"

Tanpa curiga, Kyungsoo mengendikkan kepala ke arah lorong pendek yang ada di samping dapur.

Lalu Jongin mengencangkan cengkramannya di pinggang si laki-laki mungil sebelum menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. _Aih, aih—ini jadi semacam bulan madu saja!_

Kyungsoo memerah saja saat ia tahu Jongin memperlakukannya begitu halus. Bahkan saat Jongin tersenyum padanya saat melangkah mendekati kamar, ia bisa merasakan perasaan damai menyelinap dalam dirinya. Mungkin orang menyebutnya cinta.

Begitu mereka sampai di kamar tidur, Jongin menyudahi menggendong Kyungsoo. Ia meniduri Kyungsoo di atas ranjangnya yang empuk lalu sedikit menjauh. "Lepas pakaianmu," perintahnya dengan nada datar.

Entah pengaruh apa dan atas dasar apa, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengajukan protes. Barangkali otak Kyungsoo sudah agak konslet dan berdebu?—ah tapi semasa bodoh, yang jelas Kyungsoo melakukan sesuai apa kata Jongin. Ia juga melepas dalamannya secepat orang bisa memakai pakaian dalamnya dalam dua detik.

"Duduk di tempat tidur," perintah Jongin lagi. Ia mengeluarkan bungkusan dari balik jaketnya.

Kyungsoo merangkak, naik ranjang dan mengumpulkan bantalnya. Ia duduk dan membalik badan melihat Jongin—entah mengapa tidak malu Jongin melihatnya telanjang bulat. Saat itu baru Kyungsoo sadar Jongin membawa _sesuatu_—kantung plastik hitam.

Ia mengerutkan kening dan mengerjap, "Apa itu?" tanyanya inosen.

Senyum liar yang jahat menyebari di sekitar sudut bibir Jongin. "Tidak perlu tahu. Yang penting ini _hadiah,_"

Kyungsoo mengkeret dan memepetkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Ekspresi ngeri terbias di wajahnya. Jongin meliriknya, tertawa, "Jangan takut. Aku janji kau akan suka setiap menitnya…"

Tiba-tiba semangat Kyungsoo untuk disetubuhi Jongin pudar. Ia jadi takut sendiri dan menggeleng-geleng.

Jongin yang tidak menyadari perubahan rautnya hanya berujar, "Rileks dan berbaringlah. Tutup matamu…"

Dalam diam Kyungsoo tetap menurutinya, ia memainkan jarinya dan menutup mata.

Aduh. Pasti sekarang ini dia kelihatan konyol sekali!

Berbaring dengan kemaluannya yang aduh—jangan bandingkan dengan milik Jongin karena ukurannya sudah pasti berbeda. Aih, tapi tetap saja walau hanya ada Jongin yang melihatnya, ini memalukan. Tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu jelas apa motif Jongin. Keinginan Kyungsoo sangat jelas dan ia tidak ingin mengulur waktu lagi.

Jadi, kapan Jongin akan masuk ke _intinya_?

**.**

**.**

Beberapa orang (yang mengerti _dunia_ mereka) menyebut Kyungsoo sebagai _uke; _yang berciri sebagai pihak yang _penurut. "__**Bottom**__" _dengan segala keistimewaannya. Dan _uke _sendiri itu adalah istilah merujuk pada orang-orang yang _**tidak**_memegang 'kekuasaan' atau posisi _otoritas _dalam hubungan seksual. Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah pihak penerima di mana ada _seme _yang mengendalikan mereka. Tapi bukan dengan begitu mereka akan pasif saja. Beberapa yang berjuluk _uke _kadang ada yang lebih _nakal _ketimbang _master_-nya. Yah, bergantung orangnya, sih.

Tapi… Bukankah dalam hubungan seks harus dilakukan dengan dasar sama-sama suka dalam tanda kutip?

Seks adalah tentang dua orang yang mencapai kepuasan fisik bersama-sama dan memperolehnya dengan cara bersama-sama pula. Meski kadang tidak didasari cinta…

Tapi… Kenapa harus ada yang _tunduk _pada yang lainnya? Atau tepatnya, siapa yang memutuskan bahwa orang tersebut berhak atas yang satunya?!

Sejauh ini yang Kyungsoo tahu tentang hal tersebut masih sangat cetek. Pengetahuannya tentang hal tersebut ialah bahwa seks dan S & M atau disingkat BDSM adalah dua hal berbeda. Seks adalah seks, S & M serta BDSM adalah gaya hidup, budaya yang lahir dari masyarakatnya sendiri.

Karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah _memasuki, _bukan lantas dia akan langsung tunduk. Tapi sayangnya, ia SUKA DIKONTROL, apalagi jika Jongin yang melakukannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tak pernah memegang kendali dalam hubungan mereka. Ya, ya. secara teknis mungkin ia pernah melakukannya sekali selama tiga kali hubungan seksualnya dengan Kim Jongin.

Kenapa bisa tahu?

Karena Kyungsoo menghitungnya.

Ia hanya pernah berhubungan badan dengan Jongin. Dan itu (sampai saat ini) sebanyak tiga kali.

Mungkin karena pengaruh dari keluarganya juga; ia anak sulung sementara orangtuanya sibuk bekerja—memaksanya menanamkan peran dewasa meski usianya muda. Dalam keluarga dan kehidupan publik, boleh jadi Kyungsoo sangat mendominasi. Tapi… untuk urusan privasi di atas _ranjang, _sepertinya membiarkan pasangannya mengambil alih bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Jika seseorang betul-betul memikirkannya sampai botak, apa benar harus ada pihak yang mengalah dalam urusan itu? Dia hanya mampu menerima seluruh perlakuan yang diberikan pasangannya, itu yang terpenting. Dan sudah jelas, Jongin—dengan segala suruhannya, tidak bermasalah. Mungkin ia menyimpulkan bila Kyungsoo menyukai jika Jongin menyuruhnya melakukan hal tertentu. Di lain pihak, Kyungsoo tidak ragu jika menyimpulkan bahwa mereka sama-sama _puas_.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sangat terlarut dengan pemikirannya tentang BDSM sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa Jongin telah bergabung dengannya di atas ranjang dengan mulut membungkus kemaluan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerang keras. Pinggulnya terangkat ke atas secara otomatis dan kemaluan mungilnya tertanam dalam di mulut Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh di sela pekerjaannya mengulum milik Kyungsoo. Membawa Kyungsoo seterlena yang ia mampu.

Jongin tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat menyukai _rasa _Kyungsoo. Benar-benar menyukainya. Karena tidak seperti beberapa mantan kekasihnya—baik laki-laki atau perempuan—mereka tidak seperti Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo sempurna, aroma tubuhnya sampai permukaan kulitnya yang bak bayi. Wangi miski.

Kulit kemaluan Kyungsoo terasa halus, tidak begitu lebat oleh bulu, dan itu meluncur keluar masuk lewat rongga mulut Jongin dengan sangat tepat. Ukurannya tidak besar, membuat Jongin nyaman dan mengulumnya tanpa khawatir akan tersedak.

Tiba-tiba setelah lima menit, Kyungsoo memekik. Kuat.

Dua jari Jongin menembus pertahanannya tanpa Kyungsoo tahu. Dia bahkan tak mendengar suara risleting tas Jongin, apalagi melumeri jarinya dengan _lube_.

Um, tapi rasanya _enak, _sih.

Irama desahan melagu di antara percintaan mereka yang belum lama. Jemari Jongin menari di lubangnya dan Jongin tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan orgasmenya, tapi ini memang datang begitu cepat. Perutnya menegang dan lahar putih tertembak keluar. Jongin sangat terampil.

Seolah membaca raut _memelas _Kyungsoo, Jongin mencabut jarinya dan mengeluarkan kemaluan Kyungsoo dari mulutnya.

Kyungsoo merengek karena kehilangan kontak fisik, tapi tak lama Jongin sudah menaruh kaki kanan Kyungsoo di atas bahunya. Diiringi mengangkat kaki kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merona hebat, Jongin begitu perkasa jika dilihat dari sudut pandangnya.

Pasti Jongin sudah tidak sabar untuk _main _ke _bagian paling pentingnya_!

Jongin mencengkram pinggulnya dengan sebelah tangan dan memandu miliknya yang sudah ereksi sedari tadi. Ia juga sudah melumeri penisnya itu dengan _lube_. Rektum Kyungsoo pasti bisa menyesuaikan.

Perlahan, Jongin memajukannya. Baru kepala kemaluannya masuk, Kyungsoo mengerang dan memekik, mencakar pinggulnya, "Urrrrhh, p—pelannnhh," erangnya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis dan berhenti sampai di situ. Saat beberapa lama Jongin tidak juga bergerak, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan kebingungan saat melihat Jongin cengengesan.

Pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

Mengapa Jongin tidak juga bergerak?

Apa karena tadi muka Kyungsoo menyiratkan kesakitan sehingga Jongin berhenti?

Ah—apa yang Jongin tunggu?

Kyungsoo sudah akan buka mulut sebelum bertanya namun Jongin menyela— "_Seonsaengni—ah, _bukan. Bukan. Maksudku… Kyungsoo-_ah, _kau tak ingin mengatakan _sesuatu_?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Kejantanan Jongin masih seperempat yang menancap dalam dirinya. Jongin bilang, sesuatu untuk dikatakan? "Apa?"

"Oh, mana aku tahu…" desis Jongin. "Kukira aku telah memberimu dua minggu untuk menghindariku dan berpikir tentang jawabannya…"

"Aku tidak menghindar!" Kyungsoo cemberut dan mulai marah. Posisi mereka tetap tak berubah. Lalu Kyungsoo mendumal sendiri, kurang lebih menyudutkan Jongin.

Jongin mengabaikannya seolah-olah Kyungsoo tidak bicara apa-apa. "Kau pasti punya suatu hal untuk dikatakan."

"Seperti apa?" tuntut Kyungsoo, marah berbaur dalam perkataannya.

Jongin hanya mengulum senyum polos. Kyungsoo yang marah sangatlah lucu. Matanya bulat dan bagaimana caranya marah-marah padanya, Jongin begitu menyukainya. Meski dengan pemandangan sekarang—yah, kaki yang menggantung bebas di pundak Jongin dan cairan cintanya tersebar di atas perut.

"Aku mana tahu…" ucap Jongin. Dia sengaja membiarkan matanya menjelajah ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Sampai ia mempertemukan maniknya dengan mata Kyungsoo. Dia sangat suka saat pipi gurunya itu dipenuhi rona. "Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

_Maksud Jongin apa, sih?_ Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya.

Apa yang ingin laki-laki itu dengar?

Jika Kyungsoo punya suatu hal yang bisa dikatakan saat itu pasti dia akan segera menjawab: _'Aku mau kau—'_

Ah!

_Eureka_!

Rasa malunya tiba-tiba saja menjadi. Kyungsoo tidak pernah bicara dengan kosakata kotor sebelumnya. Ia jadi mengutuk pikirannya sendiri kenapa sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal tersebut. Walau memang, Kyungsoo tak pernah melisankannya.

Tapi kini… Jongin ingin mendengarnya.

Berdeham, ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "Um… A..ku…"

Oh gosh! Memalukaaaaaaan!

"A—Aku… ing..in kaa..u memasukiku," gumam Kyungsoo. Suaranya sangat kecil.

"Apa, tuh?" balas Jongin, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kubilang… aku menginginkanmu… Silahkan masuki aku. Setubuhi aku…" gumamnya lagi, sedikit lebih keras.

"Maaf, aku masih tidak mendengarmu."

Kyungsoo mengerjap kesal. "YAAAH! KUBILANG _MASUKI_ AKU! SIALAN KAU, AKU HANYA MENGINGINKANMU MEMASUKIKU. APA HARUS AKU MEMOHON SEPANJANG MALAM HANYA DEMI—ARRRGGG! PELAN-PELAN ITU SAKIT!"

Omelan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh tangisannya sendiri saat tanpa aba-aba Jongin menjebloskan miliknya kuat-kuat hingga ke pangkal. Tanpa jeda dan ya, itu pasti perih bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak sedikitpun memberikan waktu bagi Kyungsoo beradaptasi, berulang kali menarik ulur batang penisnya sampai mentok. Membuat si mungil mengerang minta dipelankan temponya. Lagi-lagi Jongin bergerak kasar, membuat Kyungsoo agak tersiksa. Saat kemaluan Jongin mencapai pangkal dan menekan titik _sweetpot-_nya, ia sedikit mendesah. Melenguh, dan meminta lebih meski masih memohon supaya Jongin jangan bergerak seperti kesetanan. Gila saja kalau satu ronde Kyungsoo sudah dihabisi begini. Di bawah sana sudah merah merekah. Dan lagi Kyungsoo tahu Jongin orgasmenya sangat lama. Butuh paling tidak satu jam.

Mereka bercinta sehangat mungkin.

Jongin kadang memundurkan tubuhnya dan memajukannya cepat, membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya merasakan perih yang membuat ketagihan. Ritme bercinta mereka juga tergolong _beat, _lubang Kyungsoo mengetat menahan kemaluan Jongin yang ereksi hebat. "Kyung..soohh, ohhhhh," lenguh Jongin sambil mengamati Kyungsoo yang terkulai lemas di bawahnya. Laki-laki mungil itu sepertinya kelelahan sampai kepalanya terkulai. Ia mencengkram bantal dengan erat sambil mengerang, merintih dan mencakar pinggul Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh. Ia yang mengambil alih cara bercinta mereka karena Kyungsoo tidak sanggup bergerak. Laki-laki itu seperti mau pingsan digarap oleh Jongin. "Ngggh, ohh, K—Kai… unghh, arrhh,"

Tangan kanan Kyungsoo bergerak mengerat seprai tidurnya. Ia mencengkram kain tersebut seolah-olah menyalurkan perasaannya yang membara. Sebab bercinta dengan Jongin membuatnya puas—meski sangat melelahkan.

Jongin melihat ekpresi Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kecil. Sejenak, ia memutuskan mengalah dan berhenti menggenjot tubuh mungil itu. Kejantanannya memang masih tertanam di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, namun Jongin bergerak menurunkan kaki Kyungsoo dari pundaknya.

Ia tersenyum saat Kyungsoo tak sengaja menatapnya. Sedikit meringis, Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan protes padanya.

Dua tubuh yang masih bertautan itu terdiam. Jongin yang berada di atasnya lantas meraih sebuah bantal dan menaruhnya di bawah pinggul Kyungsoo. Membuatnya terangkat dari tempat tidur. Dari sana ia dapat melihat dengan jelas lubang masuk Kyungsoo melahap penisnya secara ketat. Hangat sekali. Kyungsoo adalah orang terbaik yang pernah memberikan kepuasan maksimal dalam pengalaman bercinta Jongin. Dan Jongin kesal jika ia disuruh-suruh oleh _bottom-_nya sendiri.

Tapi untungnya Kyungsoo sangat patuh. Tepat seperti mau Jongin. _Ah, calon istri yang baik!_

"Ulurkan tanganmu," tuntut Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera menaatinya dan mengulurkan tangan. Ia memandang Jongin dengan bingung ketika Jongin menaruh tangannya di atas lutut Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Tahan, biarkan kakimu mengangkang begitu. Aku mau lihat penisku memasukimu,"

Kyungsoo tersipu hebat mendengar kata-kata Jongin yang sangat vulgar. Laki-laki bicara tanpa disaring, dan caranya mengungkapkan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo kagum. Jongin sangat terbuka padanya, meski ia sedikit mempertimbangkan hal itu.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, ini adalah seks terbaik yang pernah Kyungsoo punya!

Dia tak pernah membayangkan jika setelah pertemuan pertama mereka yang berakhir pada cinta satu malam akan kembali terulang di malam ini. Bahkan lebih panas!

Pikirannya yang dijejali pertanyaan jadi kabur saat Jongin sudah kembali menusuk tubuhnya. Erangan dan desahan bercampur satu saat Jongin menggenjotnya kasar. Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan menenggelamkan kemaluannya dalam-dalam ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Tubuh mungilnya tersentak-sentak. Kyungsoo merasakan Jongin begitu dalam mengisinya. "Anhhh, Kai..ouhhh,"

Ia menyentuh prostat Kyungsoo sangat keras, membuat si mungil sangat mudah orgasme.

Jongin menggeram dan menyebut nama Kyungsoo. Matanya memejam merasakan sensasi ketat yang membungkus miliknya. Yang lebih tua menggigit bibir dengan tidak sabar. Sesekali Jongin akan mencuri ciumannya dan menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan bilang, "**Aku mencintaimu**…" Entah sadar atau tidak.

Jongin iseng dengan menambahkan dua jarinya masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam Kyungsoo. Membuatnya semakin ketat. Sedikit bercak merah mengalir dari rektum Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo meringis. Kukunya makin menancap dalam pinggul Jongin, menyalurkan yang ia rasakan di bawah sana. "Pe..rihh, Kai…" rengeknya. Jongin mengangguk dan melumat bibirnya. "Tapi suka, kan?"

Jongin meraih kemaluan Kyungsoo dan membelainya. Ia memberikan Kyungsoo servis maksimal dan mengurut milik Kyungsoo itu saat laki-laki itu orgasme. Kepuasan mengalir melalui seluruh pembuluh darah Jongin yang bersentuhan dengan Kyungsoo sembari tetap menyaksikan kemaluannya yang tenggelam dibungkus lubang ketat Kyungsoo. Tidak lama kemudian, Jongin klimaks untuk pertama kalinya.

Mereka _sampai _bersama-sama. Rektum Kyungsoo masih membungkus miliknya dan Kyungsoo bergerak, sedikit menggunakan energinya yang masih tersisa untuk menjauhkan penis Jongin dari dalam lubangnya. Terlihat batang penis laki-laki itu sedikit berdarah, mungkin saat ia memasuki Kyungsoo kulit rektum Kyungsoo ada yang lecet dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Pantas saja daritadi guru Matematika itu mengeluh perih. Ternyata?

Ah, Jongin jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

Apa sesakit itu jadi _bottom_?

Dia sih mungkin enak saja, kerjanya cuma _menjajah_!

Tapi alih-alih minta maaf, Jongin yang sudah _terpisah _dari Kyungsoo langsung berguling ke ruang kosong di ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia menutup mata saat mengambil napas dalam. Mengganti seluruh pasokan udaranya saat ia bercinta tadi.

Tangan serta kaki Kyungsoo semuanya kram akibat posisi mereka yang tidak berganti-ganti. Ya, selama kurang lebih dua jam setengah mereka berhubungan seks mereka hanya menggunakan posisi _man-on-top_. Tapi hei, bukan karena Kyungsoo perempuan jadi namanya begitu! Memang dari sananya nama gaya bercinta itu ada yang _man-on-top_. Ah, mungkin kapan-kapan boleh juga pakai _doggy style, _atau _style 69_? Aduduh, pipi Kyungsoo merah, nih! Apa seperti udang rebus? Mudah-mudahan tidak. Syukurlah Jongin tidak memperhatikannya.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya lemas di ranjangnya. Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam, sama seperti Jongin. Tiba-tiba Jongin mendekatinya dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Laki-laki itu berbisik di telinganya lembut, "**Terimakasih**. Malam ini seks terhebat yang pernah kupunya."

Tetes keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka berdua. Mengilat ditimpa sinar lampu kamar Kyungsoo yang sedikit remang.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia lelah. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti rontok. Kakinya ngilu. Tubuhnya terasa sakit—apalagi bagian pinggul. Dan lubangnya benar-benar telah disalahgunakan Jongin. Walau ia menyukainya.

Tapi… Tunggu!

Tadi Jongin bilang _apa_?

_**Seks terbaik yang pernah kupunya?**_

Berarti benar tebakan Kyungsoo?

—kalau nyatanya Jongin sudah tidur dengan beratus-ratus orang lain sebelumnya?

Seperti dihempaskan dari atas atap apartemen, Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dalam. Mungkin benar kalau Jongin sudah pernah berhubungan badan dengan orang lain selain dia. Dan Kyungsoo hanyalah salah satu yang ia anggap sebagai _teman tidur_. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Jongin tidak menganggapnya _apa-apa_. Dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Dengan hati-hati ia membalas pelukan Jongin dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada laki-laki itu. Airmatanya merembes dalam hening dan ia tidak berani menatap mata Jongin. Jongin tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Kyungsoo—apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki mungil itupun Jongin tidak tahu. Dan kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo jadi hobi sekali menangis? Dua minggu lalu saat ia bertemu dengan guru Matematikanya ini di loker juga, dia menangis. Dan sekarang, saat mereka selesai bercinta panas, Kyungsoo menangis lagi. Sebetulnya apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan?

Sebelum Jongin sempat menebak-nebak, Kyungsoo menahan isakannya dan memberanikan diri membidik lensa Jongin, "Apa setelah ini kau akan membuangku?"

Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti dan mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Ya!" pekik Kyungsoo, "Kau pasti akan membuangku! Kau akan membuangku setelah ini! Kau tidak menyukaiku, kan? Kau memanfaatkan aku! Kau pasti hanya ingin tubuhku dan setelah itu—hmmmphh! Lepas! Aku belu—hmmh!"

"Kau ini banyak mengada-ada…" bisik Jongin di sela ciumannya. Ia bergerak tiba-tiba tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui dan menjadikannya terkungkung di bawah. Ia mengelus surai hitam gurunya itu dan memaku manik Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca. Ia melepas ciuman tersebut dan mendesah, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan berteriak, "KAU BAJINGAN! KAU MEMANFAATKANKU YANG GURUMU! KAU KIRA AKU HANYA _PARTNER_ SEKSMU SAJA?" katanya, lalu menarik ulur napasnya yang setengah-setengah.

Dan meski Kyungsoo masih lesu dan ia baru saja klimaks beberapa saat lalu membuatnya sangat lelah, ia berteriak seolah Jongin berjarak sekilo meter darinya.

Kyungsoo menciptakan ruang agak jauh dari Jongin dan menyandar ke dinding. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam kakinya yang ditekuk.

Jongin menatapnya tidak percaya, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud, Kyungsoo? Aku tak mengerti…" Ia menghela napasnya dan bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia merangkak dan mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo dalam kungkungannya. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek…" isak Kyungsoo.

"Shhhh. Tenanglah. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan aku akan membuangmu?" Ia menenangkan Kyungsoo, mengecupi puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. "Ketahuilah, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran aku hanya menganggapmu teman tidurku?" tanyanya lembut. Sementara Kyungsoo masih disibukkan oleh tangisannya, Jongin tetap memeluknya erat. Seperti tiada akhir. Detik yang terasa berabad-abad. Ia memejamkan mata merasakan Kyungsoo begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku—Aku hanya berpikiran jika hubungan kita cukup sebatas ini. Kita di ranjang ini dengan di luar akan berbanding terbalik. Kau muridku," kata Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Suaranya sangat serak dan matanya mungkin besok akan bengkak, terlalu sering menangis.

Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat ke dalam manik Kyungsoo. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan…"

Sejenak Kyungsoo tertegun dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Sebelum akhirnya ia bicara, "Apakah kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku?"

Jongin sedikit tersentak mendengar itu dan ia menjauhkan bahu Kyungsoo, benar-benar membidik matanya, "Apa kau pikir perasaanku hanya main-main?"

"Kukira, ya. Kita hanya pernah bertemu satu kali dan kita tidak mengenal. Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku?"

Jongin perlahan melembutkan tatapannya, mencoba memberi pengertian pada Kyungsoo, "Di sini, apa yang kau rasakan padaku?" tunjuknya pada dada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan merasakan damai, "Entah… Tapi hatiku bilang aku nyaman ketika bersamamu…" bisiknya.

"Begitu juga aku," lirih Jongin. Dituntunnya tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh letak jantungnya yang bergemuruh, "Cukup rasakan aku dan kita akan baik-baik saja. Kita sama-sama mencintai satu sama lain. Apalagi?"

Benar.

Muridnya itu benar.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan Jongin tidak berpengaruh apa-apa baginya. Karena mungkin Jongin telah jatuh lebih dulu padanya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tapi… Kyungsoo juga terlanjur menyukainya. Apakah salah?

Kyungsoo ingin menyangkal tapi ia tidak punya dalih untuk menghalau tatapan jujur Jongin padanya. "Sebetulnya aku yang ke _berapa_?" ucapnya tanpa ia sadari. "Kau janji tidak hanya menggunakanku sebagai mesin seksmu, bukan?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum terkekeh dan merangkul Kyungsoo, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku takkan memperlakukan kekasihku setara dengan pelacur. Lagipula mana mungkin aku mengabaikanmu?"

Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya di dalam tautan lengan Jongin. Bergerak menautkan jemari mereka, "Aku hanya ragu saja. Seks pertamaku denganmu. Lalu kau? Aku tidak tahu. Barangkali kau sudah tidur dengan orang lain selainku sebelum bertemu denganku…"

"Tidak," Jongin menggeleng, "kau yang pertama." Ia berucap, lalu mengarahkan senyum manisnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana aku harus percaya? Kau terlihat sangat _terampil_."

"Yah, aku hanya bekerja sesuai _insting_." Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan orang lain sampai ke tahap sepertimu. Paling hanya _making-out_. Aku tidak sembarangan memilih orang. Dan karena kau sekarang milikku, aku tidak akan pernah lagi melihat pada orang lain kecuali kau."

Kyungsoo tersipu malu. Semua tebakannya salah dan dia merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Jongin. "Maaf…"

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya, "Untuk?"'

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak," katanya. Ia memutuskan untuk tak membocorkannya pada Jongin. Malu. Hahaha. Kalau begitu semua kecurigaannya luntur sudah, Jongin begitu terbuka dan terdengar sangat serius dengannya. Meski ia hanya bocah SMU tingkat senior, pola pikirnya seperti berkembang lebih baik ketimbang orang dewasa lain.

"Jadi, masalah kita selesai di sini, ya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Belum…" ujarnya. Jongin heran dan mengangkat alis, "Kenapa?"

"Kita masih terikat status guru dan murid. Aku tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaanku, itu mutlak. Aku sangat suka mengajar dan itu cita-citaku sejak dulu…"

Jongin mengangguk, "Ah, ya. Kau guruku dan kau guru yang baik. Semua murid di sekolah menyukaimu."

Rona di pipi Kyungsoo makin diperdalam saat Jongin tanpa sadar memuji prestasinya, tapi Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, supaya Jongin tidak melihat.

Jongin meremas jemari Kyungsoo dan sedikit mengelus telapak tangannya. "Tapi sudah jelas… Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu. Kau juga tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana. Mungkin aku bisa berpura-pura, tapi sungguh itu sulit. Aku tidak bisa. Apalagi setelah malam ini, aku yakin akan semakin sukar melupakanmu…"

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kukira… kita bisa _mengawasi satu sama lain _di luar jam sekolah. Selama kita berhati-hati," katanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam, "Tapi kau harus tetap mematuhi aturan. Tidak ada yang namanya _cinta _di sekolah. Bagaimana jika ada yang curiga?" Ia menjawil pipi Jongin gemas, "Kita pura-pura sebatas guru dan siswanya. Kai dan Do _Seonsaeng. _Jelas?"

Jongin mencibir namun tetap mengangguk. "_Seonsaengnim _untuk di sekolah dan Kyungsoo-_ah _di luar sekolah. Aku mengerti…"

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerang, "Tapi itu tidak menjamin kita akan lepas begitu saja. Aku masih bisa dipecat. Tidak ada jaminan kalau _kucing-kucingan_ ini berhasil."

"Kau tenang saja," ucap Jongin serius, "kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan menyimpan _rahasia _kita. Ini hanya akan berlangsung sampai akhir tahun ajaran—setelah itu… kita bebas!"

"Aku masih berpeluang untuk dipecat," cemberut Kyungsoo, "kalau ada orang yang tahu lalu mengadukannya?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu dan menyerah. Kyungsoo sulit sekali ditaklukkan! Banyak pertimbangan dan yah… banyak omong! Kyungsoo memang suka sekali mengoceh. Bahkan untuk hal yang belum tentu terjadi nanti saja ia omongkan.

Tapi…

…karena itulah Jongin menyukainya.

"Aku akan mengusahakan supaya kau tidak sampai dipecat. Setuju?" tanya Jongin, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo mengerling dan mengecup bibir Jongin secepat kilat—membuat Jongin terperangah. "Setuju!"

Lalu Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Jongin. Jongin awalnya tidak mengerti namun pada akhirnya ia memeluk Kyungsoo, membelai kulit punggung pasangannya.

"Kai…"

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Memangnya apa?"

Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah. Untung saja wajahnya kini menghadap ke belakang, karena kini permukaannya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Oh ya, Kyungsoo jadi suka sering merona akhir-akhir ini. Sebelum kata-kata sempat terkumpul dalam ucapannya, Kyungsoo merasa ia agak beruntung. Ia bertemu Jongin malam itu seperti takdir yang direncanakan. Tuhan hebat sekali.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, "kenapa aku? Mengapa kau memilihku malam itu? Atau sampai sekarang… Mengapa kau memilih aku? Mengapa kau menghabiskan waktumu demi mengejar aku saat orang lain datang sendiri dan kau bisa bebas memilih mereka?"

"Kenapa dirimu?" Jongin balik bertanya. Ia tersenyum puas, "Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu aku sendiri juga bingung menjawab dengan alasan apa karena aku tidak punya. Mungkin kau berkesimpulan jika cinta itu klise tapi… aku memang jatuh cinta padamu…"

"…"

"Kau begitu menarik dan tidak seperti yang lain. Malam itu, saat kita di _pub, _mungkin banyak mata tertuju padaku tapi kenapa hanya kau yang aku lihat? Aku tak tahu. Anggap saja itu intuisiku, tapi instingku memang tak pernah salah. Aku hanya menebak jika kau juga menginginkanku malam itu."

Aneh.

Semuanya aneh.

Kata-kata Jongin terlampau ambigu dan Kyungsoo mengernyit.

Kyungsoo pikir, bagaimana bisa Jongin langsung jatuh padanya tanpa ia menunjukkan satu _daya tarik _secara jelas? Dan lagi, Jongin bilang ia tak pernah salah ambil keputusan—termasuk keputusannya mengencani gurunya sendiri.

Tapi alih-alih Kyungsoo ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, ia membiarkan tanya tersebut terkubur dalam hatinya.

Biar saja.

Biar waktu menjawabnya.

Saat ini paling tidak biarkan cinta mengalir dalam hubungannya dengan Jongin.

Jangan salahkan mereka.

Bukan mereka yang mau.

Status tak bisa menghalangi seseorang untuk saling mencintai.

Walaupun mereka guru dan murid.

Sebab cinta…

…tak bisa memilih.

Saat Kyungsoo ingin memejamkan matanya, ia merasa Jongin mengguncang pundaknya. Jadi dia sedikit membuka kelopak mata, "Ada apa?"

Jongin sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mengatakannya sih, t—tapi… yeah, **aku mencintaimu**, Kyungsoo-_ah._" ucapnya, lalu memandang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam diam sebelum ia mengulum bibir bawahnya. "**Aku tidak**."

"Y—Yah!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh memandangi raut merajuk Jongin, "Serius! Aku tidak. Aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu, kau yang memaksaku."

Raut Jongin jadi berubah sedatar triplek. "Kau pasti bohong!"

"Betulan~"

"…"

"Kai?"

"…"

"Hei…"

"…"

"Pffffttttttttt, kau ini kekanakan sekali,"

"…"

Kyungsoo mendecak dan menangkup wajah Jongin. Ia menghadiahkan laki-laki itu satu ciuman penutup tepat di bibir sebelum menarik laki-laki itu berbaring dalam selimutnya. "Haha. Baiklah, baiklah… **Aku juga mencintaimu**…"

.

.

.

—**FIN—**

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog—**

"Jadi… Apa yang kau bawa di bungkusan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia mengenyit aneh saat melihat Jongin datang ke apartemennya sambil mengutak-atik bungkusan kresek hitam yang tadi dia taruh di nakas Kyungsoo.

Mereka baru saja bangun tidur setelah kelelahan bercinta. Satu jam mereka berpelukan dalam mimpi dengan Jongin mengunci tubuh Kyungsoo dan mereka berbaring telanjang di balik selimut. Sekarang jam tiga pagi. Dan besok hari Sabtu. Sekolah tentu saja tidak mengadakan jam belajar di akhir pekan dan itu artinya, baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin masih bisa berlama-lama berduaan. Terserah mau melakukan apa toh mereka pasangan kekasih. Kan?

Kyungsoo merenggangkan jari-jarinya yang kaku dan memijit lehernya sendiri. Jongin bersandar di tembok.

Tak ada balasan bagi Kyungsoo dan selama itu diisi oleh hening. Keduanya hanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang mungkin _singkat_. Yeah, besok sudah Minggu dan besoknya lagi Senin! Mesti pura-pura!

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak betah berdiam diri dan ia masih sangat penasaran dengan benda yang Jongin bawa, "Apa itu?" ulangnya.

Jongin mendesah sebelum beralih menatapnya, "Kenapa kau penasaran sekali, hmm?"

Kyungsoo cemberut. Meski Jongin terkesan malas meladeninya tapi laki-laki itu tetap turun dari ranjang Kyungsoo dan meraih tasnya yang ada di nakas seberang. Jongin menjumputnya namun menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung, makin membuat Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Aku bawa sedikit _hadiah _dan aku janji kau pasti akan menyukainya. Jadi jangan mengintip!" tekannya.

Bibir Kyungsoo makin maju dan dia memilin-milin jari, kesal. "Tapi memangnya apa?"

"Yah, pokoknya _sesuatu_!" kata Jongin semangat. Ia merasa seperti tenaganya datang kembali dan sudah siap melanjutkan _ronde _berikutnya bersama Kyungsoo. Katanya, "Sekarang kau tutup mata,"

Kyungsoo ragu tapi tetap mematuhi Jongin.

"Benda ini kecil tapi sangat _kuat_…"

Jongin mengangkat tangannya. Memperlihatkan sesuatu yang ia bawa. Kyungsoo mengernyit tak mengerti karena kalau boleh jujur, Kyungsoo merasa asing dengan benda yang ada di tangan Jongin.

Apa itu?

Bentuknya aneh.

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dan Jongin menyeringai. Jongin naik ke ranjang dan menyibak selimut Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu membelai paha dalam Kyungsoo sambil cekikikan saat Kyungsoo merinding karenanya.

Ia menidurkan Kyungsoo dan menindihnya. Tidak usah susah-susah melepas baju karena sedaritadi mereka polos tanpa benang.

Mata Jongin menghipnotis Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo terjebak. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Jongin menempatkan _benda itu _ke dalam lubang masuknya.

Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan mulutnya saat Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyungsoo, mengecupnya. "Dengan _hadiah _yang kubawa ini, kita bisa _bersenang-senang_ sepanjang malam…" bisiknya jahat.

'_Tunggu sampai aku menyalakannya, Kyungsoo…' _pikir Jongin licik.

Kyungsoo jadi seperti domba yang ditawan serigala.

Sampai Jongin yang menyalakan _benda _itu, barulah Kyungsoo membulatkan mata.

Ia telat.

Bodoh. Bodoh!

Aduh, bagaimana bisa seceroboh itu?

Haduh. Ini salah Jongin; kenapa punya mantra kuat untuk membuat Kyungsoo tunduk padanya?

Benda yang menancap dalam lubangnya itu ternyata—

"**Kalau kau penasaran, alat ini namanya **_**vibrator, **_**Sayang**…"

Dan hal terakhir yang Kyungsoo ucapkan sebelum kembali mendesah dan membuat ruangan tersebut kembali panas adalah:

"**DASAR MURID SIALAAANNN!**"

**End!**

/Zula's Note/

Gimana? Gimana? Ending-nya berasa dejavu? Hwhwhw, abis otak udah nge-stuck. Bingung mau tulis dialog apa. Hahaaa, jangan salahin saya, saya emg gak bakat nulis. Tp nulis itu hobi saya jadi saya akan berusaha semampu saya :'D

Ekekekek. Maaf juga kalo misal scene SMUT-nya kurang memuaskan, saya belum pernah praktekkin itu. Oke, balik ke kolom **PERHATIAN!**deh. Oiya, saya bingung mo omong apa krn keknya pemikiran(?) saya abis di depan. Haha. Puyeng ya baca bacotannya? Saya juga #plak.

Saya ngerapihin dan nulis FF ini seharian penuh gak tidur (bawaan insomnia). Jadi maaf kalo ada typo nyempil krn saya gak sempat edit. Hehe, soalnya saya lagi rada demam nih. Mama ancam sita laptop saya tapi ttp aja sayanya bandel XDb

Apa FF ini kepanjangan? Karna ini termasuk FF deadline, saya gak niat buat bikin ini jadi 2shoot. Maaf ya. Dan saya minta maaf juga kalo ada yg saya kecewakan selama saya menulis FF. Kalo misal ada yg anggap saya aneh, saya emg seperti itu. Saya banyak oceh, ya. Karna karakter saya udah darisana begitu. Saya hanya gak mau ada yg kurang nyaman sama cara saya. Tapi ketimbang nyampein bash dg gak bertanggungjawab, mending langsung PM saya dan bilang apa salah saya. Biar saya langsung bisa perbaikin. Biar sama2 tau di mana kurangnya. Bkn dg cara saling menjatuhkan.

Maaf. Saya benar2 minta maaf tapi saya pingin negasin kalo saya gak cuman nulis demi review. Maaf kalo saya nyakitin siders tapi bukan gitu caranya ngebalikin ke saya. Saya gak pernah sumpahin siders gimana2 ato pake kata2 kasar. Saya hanya menyapa. Salahkah itu? Saya bukan author hebat. Saya hanya abal. Tapi kalo menurut **hn**saya menulis utk review, kamu salah besar. Saya gak cuman pikirin review.

**Demi Tuhan saya cinta kalian semua.** Saya gak pilih2. Saya suka saat readers membaca karya abal saya, apalagi ketika ada yg bijak meninggalkan feedback utk saya. Sekali lagi saya tekankan; meski saya suka reviews kalian, saya tak lantas mendewakan itu. Buktinya meski saya suka bilang discont- pada akhirnya saya ttp melanjutkan FF saya, kok.

Memang, mood saya sempat turun saat saya baca salah satu review di **One Nite STAN**, saya cukup sakithati. Tapi saya tidak mau berlarut2 dan jadi_ ngambek _hanya krn itu. Dan jujur, di tengah pembuatan FF sekuel ini, saya sempat berpikir kalau saya tidak ingin meneruskannya. Saya merasa gagal sekali. Tapi saya merasa pengecut sekali kalau berhenti gitu aja. Saya tdk mau mengecewakan kalian yg menunggu.

Entahlah, mungkin readers bosan baca bacotan saya tapi saya gabisa gak ngoceh. It's not my style! Hehe…

Intinya… **makasih banyak udah mau mampir dan baca**. Saya gak mau omong aneh2 lagi ah. Hanya berharap supaya kita bisa saling menghargai :'D

Lidah bisa lebih tajam ketimbang pedang, loh.

Kritik dan saran ditunggu.

.

.

.

p/s: **HAPPY B'DAY BUAT ABANG KRISSSSSSSSeu. **Moga makin langgeng ama eneng Jitao dan skandalnya baru2 ini cepet selesai (rada gedeg gue ama ceweknya -,-)

p/s/s: Saya suka seme berkuasa yg gemar menindas ukenya XDv

p/s/s/s: Baca juga translitan **Anterograde Tomorrow **di profilku!


End file.
